Amnesia SasuSaku
by Lilith S. B. Jaeger
Summary: Hinata ha encontrado en la calle a una pelirrosa moribunda y la ha llevado a casa para ayudarla. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, porque el primo Sasuke vivirá por un tiempo con los Hyuuga y, ¿qué hará él cuidando de una chica que no recuerda ni su nombre?
1. Chapter 1 Encontré una flor

HOLA MUNDO! Lily-chan reportándose para este nuevo fic . Está muy interesante, espero les guste tanto como me está gustando a mí escribirlo. Cooomenzamos con este primer capítulo, disfrútenlo!

* * *

Momentos de tensión inminente. Hiashi permanecía sentado en los incómodos sillones de la sala de espera, tratando de no perder la infinita paciencia que a esas alturas ya estaba casi deteriorada.

Dio un respingo cuando alguien entró casi patinando a la sala, llamando la atención de una pareja que estaba sentada más al fondo. Hiashi se exasperó aún más; sólo era Hinata, su hija mayor.

-¿Padre? Se ve un poco tenso... ¿Qué han dicho los doctores de Neji? -preguntó Hinata, sentándose a su lado.

Hiashi maldijo al cielo, ¿dónde estaba Hanabi? Con Hanabi las cosas eran más fáciles, sin embargo... Hinata tendía a empeorarlo todo con su carácter delicado y frágil.

-Nadie me ha dado informes sobre Neji. Será mejor que esperemos -respondió Hiashi en tono cortante.

-Espero que esté bien... ¿Quiere un poco de café, padre? -le preguntó casi de inmediato la chica.

Bien, Hinata podía ser catalogada como inútil por su padre, pero hasta él sabía que era mucho más atenta y amable que su hermana menor. Hiashi suspiró. Constantemente estaba comparando a ambas hijas, y estaba llegando al punto en que eso comenzaba a ser cansado.

-Tráeme cualquier cosa de beber que no provenga de dentro del hospital. El café de aquí es asqueroso... -pidió el padre, reclinándose en el sillón.

-Por supuesto padre -accedió la muchacha, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Hiashi antes de marcharse por donde llegó, evidentemente preocupada por su primo.

~ lalalalalala no hagan caso a esta separaciónnnnn :B ~

Hinata vivía preocupada por todo mundo. Apenas tenía diecisiete años, pero ya que no había nadie mejor para el puesto, ella era la madre de la casa. Se levantaba antes que todos para hacer el desayuno, mandaba a su padre a trabajar y media hora después a su primo Neji y a Hanabi a estudiar, e inmediatamente luego salía ella pitando para poder llegar a tiempo al instituto.

Mantenía calificaciones de excelencia y trabajaba medio tiempo como mesera en un pequeño restaurante, puesto que el dinero de su padre y el poco dinero de Neji no eran suficientes para mantener una casa con tres miembros estudiando.

Aunque ahora, se dijo mentalmente, las cosas serán mucho más difíciles.

Sin Neji, habría un ingreso menos en la casa, y Hanabi tenía que seguir con sus estudios... Solo esperaba que estuviera bien, que el choque no le hubiese afectado...

Envuelta en sus pensamientos, Hinata salió del hospital y caminó por la acera para luego cruzar la calle. A tres cuadras de ahí, había una tienda de conveniencia, así que podría comprar un poco de Café Latte para su padre y para ella.

Hacía un frío tremendo. Hinata podía ver el vaho que se formaba cada vez que exhalaba por la boca, pues estaba agripada. Se arrebujó más en la chaqueta que tenía puesta cuando un viento helado le pegó en la cara e hizo revolotear su cabello alrededor de ella.

Caminaba con prisa, no queriendo desesperar a su padre con su ausencia. Era verdad que Hiashi Hyuuga podía enfrentar las adversidades solo, pero Hinata nunca le dejaría solo, por más estricto que fuera con ella.

Y entonces se detuvo en seco y casi saltó hacia atrás cuando vio a alguien tirado en la acera.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y contuvo el deseo de gritar. Trató de simplemente rodear al individuo y seguir con su camino, pero es que los pocos harapos que llevaba le hacían tiritar mucho. Hinata sabía de su corazón noble, pero, ¿y si era un drogadicto, un borracho bajo los efectos del alcohol? Nadie más parecía prestarle atención, nadie le dedicaba una segunda mirada. Al parecer, solo Hinata estaba estática, contemplando cómo el individuo en el suelo se moría de frío.

Apretó los puños. ¿Por qué no simplemente seguía adelante?

Escuchó que gemía, y acto seguido, el individuo trató de incorporarse, y fue entonces que lo notó: perfil delicado, brazos delgados, cabello rosa. Era una chica, y parecía ser de su edad.

Esta vez, Hinata gritó en el momento en el que vio que la chica vomitaba. Estaba a punto de caer encima de su propio vómito, cuando Hinata la sostuvo y trató de levantarla.

Hinata no era muy fuerte, pero hizo lo posible por sentar a la chica lejos del vómito y se quitó la chaqueta, poniendosela a la chica, como si se tratara de un bebé que no puede vestirse solo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, alarmada. El frío estaba entrando por cada poro de su cuerpo a pesar de que iba bien abrigada, pero no le importó: estaba demasiado preocupada por la chica que trataba de permanecer sentada en el frío suelo de concreto-. ¿Estás herida, perdida? ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica le miró entonces. Ojos vacíos, mirada perdida. Parecía estar muy mareada, eso, o ya tenía hipotermia. Tenía la cara demacrada, los ojos hundidos, la piel pálida, los labios azules por el frío. Hinata pudo ver que un cardenal le cruzaba la sien derecha, y parecía tener aún más golpes en la clavícula y probablemente, en todo el cuerpo.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no llorar. ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo, que abandonaba a su suerte a una chica malherida en medio de la calle?

-¿No quieres decirme tu nombre?

-No-m-bre...

La chica repitió la palabra, sin apenas entenderla. ¿La contusión en la cabeza era muy fuerte?

Y fue entonces que decidió que poco importaba la situación en la que se estaba metiendo, porque por Dios que ayudaría a esa chica. Firmemente decididida, paró al primer taxi que pasó sobre esa calle y ayudó a la chica a entrar en él.

-Arranque, le daré las indicaciones en el camino -ordenó Hinata al conductor. Acto seguido, se sacó un pañuelo del suéter y limpió como pudo la herida en la frente de la chica, quien pareció no darse cuenta. La herida parecía dolorosa, muy dolorosa, pero Hinata no podía saberlo porque era como si simplemente la conciencia de la chica estuviera a kilómetros de ahí.

~ lalalalalala Hinata iba dentro del taxi y no pasó nada más interesante, por eso cambiamos de escena aquí lalalalala ~

Inmediatamente después de haber recostado a la chica en su propia cama y arroparla con un montón de cobijas, Hinata volvió al hospital en cuanto vio que la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida. Ya hablaría con su padre...

Apenas hubo salido Hinata por la puerta principal, practicamente corriendo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con estrépito.

-¿Hola? -preguntó el recién llegado, preguntandose porqué la casa estaba sola y oscura-. ¿Hinata, Neji...? ¿Tío? ¿Hanabi? -llamó, no tan seguro de que le respondieran.

Efectivamente, la casa estaba sola. Sasuke suspiró antes de tomar su mochila y su maleta y entrar de lleno en la cocina.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a las escaleras. Sabía el procedimiento a seguir en caso de quedarse en casa de los Hyuuga: dirigirse a la habitación de Neji.

Había dormido en muchas ocasiones en casa de sus primos, así que por supuesto que tenía una replica de todas las llaves de la casa por si alguna ocasión necesitaba ir y no encontraba a nadie. Bueno, ésta era una ocasión.

La habitación de Neji estaba al fondo, después de pasar la de su tío Hiashi y la de las chicas, Hanabi y Hinata. Cruzó por en frente de la puerta de las chicas, sintiendo un inusual calor salir de dentro, como si el calentador estuviese encendido. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Decidido a comprobar que no hubiese nada encendido que no estuviera a su cargo, Sasuke dejó su pequeño equipaje en la habitación de Neji y volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación de sus primas.

Sabía de antemano que ambas eran un desastre. Hinata demasiado amable y frágil y torpe, y Hanabi demasiado brusca, grosera y desordenada, así que cualquiera de las dos pudo haber olvidado apagar el calentador. O cualquiera de las dos estaba ahí adentro, dormida, razón por la cual nadie le había escuchado cuando entró.

Sasuke tocó, esperando cualquier respuesta. Silencio. Abrió lentamente la puerta. No había mucha luz, puesto que el cielo estaba profundamente nublado y la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero Sasuke pudo ver una silueta en la cama de Hanabi, ¿o era la de Hinata? No lo recordaba...

Encendió la luz, esperando que fuera suficiente para despertar a su prima (quien quiera que fuera)... pero se quedó estático en el marco de la puerta al ver lo que tenía delante.

Una chica de aspecto moribundo, tratando de respirar, de conciliar un sueño que no parecía llegar del todo. Un golpe sangrante adornaba tétricamente su frente.

-¿Ahora quién de las dos hizo qué? -preguntó, casi con hastío. Mientras volvía a la habitación de Neji para sacar su maletín de la maleta grande, recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Sasuke.

En una ocasión, Hanabi había robado el perro de la señora Sarutobi, al otro lado de la calle, porque supuestamente lo trataban mal. Entonces todos lo habían cuidado, encubriendo el delito a los ojos de Hiashi y de quienes fueran capaces de castigar a la niña. Hinata había ido más allá en otra ocasión, presentandole casi a los pies a Hiashi a un gatito que se estaba muriendo, "que aún podían salvar". Después de desnucar al gato y tirarlo, Hiashi se había sentado a hablar con sus hijas sobre lo que estaba bien hacer y lo que era exageradamente estúpido hacer.

Y al parecer una de las dos no había aprendido la lección.

Entró una vez más a la habitación de las chicas y desplegó su maletín en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado.

Destapó a la chica y cuidadosamente le retiró la chaqueta. Aún si estaba medio dormida o medio despierta, la chica parecía no funcionar por sí misma.

Curó primero la herida de la cabeza, la que parecía ser más grave. Tenía por lo menos dos días sin ser atendida. Debajo de la chaqueta, iba en blusa de tela ligera y desgarrada, y jeans, igual de maltratados. Sin mover apenas la blusa, divisó una cantidad impresionante de moratones y cortes. asumió que sus piernas estarían igual de heridas.

-¿Qué te hicieron chica...? -preguntó, ante la visión de una muchacha con tantas heridas, que parecían ser producto de golpes-. Puños fuertes, tal vez incluso patadas... -diagnosticó, previendo que si quería curar los moratones, no sería él quien le pusiera compresas de agua caliente en casi cada parte del cuerpo...

Después de hacer lo que estaba a su alcance como estudiante de medicina (que era mucho, considerando que la única herida grave estaba en la cabeza), Sasuke salió de la habitación y dejó descansar a la chica.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió.

~ lalala... ~

Hinata se ofreció a abrir la puerta y a entrar antes que su padre a la casa. Comprobó que estuviera en orden, antes de que su padre sospechara cualquier cosa. Si no había nada fuera de lugar, era porque la chica seguía durmiendo. Dio un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-Tío, Hinata... hola -saludó Sasuke, bajando las escaleras. Hinata se petrificó en su lugar al verlo.

¡¿Qué, por todos los cielos, hacía Sasuke ahí?! Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, y el único que lo notó fue Sasuke. Maldito Sasuke astuto. Éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a delatar a Hinata:

-Hay una ch_

-¡TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO SASUKE! -gritó Hinata, apurándose a abrazar a su primo-. Cállate Sasuke, por lo que más quieras, cállate -le suplicó, de modo que solo escuchara él.

-¿Extrañarlo? ¿Desde cuando extrañas a Sasuke, Hinata? Apenas hace un mes que lo vimos -dijo Hiashi. Parecía tener su mente en otro lugar. Esta vez se dirigió a su sobrino-: Realmente no te esperaba, Sasuke.

-Lo siento si he sido precipitado, tío. Será algo temporal, lo prometo -dijo Sasuke, ocultando la risa que le daba tener a Hinata suplicando misericordia.

-Sí... toma la habitación de Neji: es toda tuya -concedió, y acto seguido se dejó caer en el sofá-. Hinata, cariño, prepara por favor la cena.

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron. Muy bien, estaban tratando de hacer una tregua respecto a la chica dormida allá arriba, pero esto era diferente.

Hiashi estaba mal, muy mal. La última vez que había llamado "cariño" a Hinata, ésta tenía cinco años y su madre acababa de morir de un paro cardiaco.

-Está bien padre, descansa... ¿Sasuke? Ve a instalarte a la habitación de Neji, hablaremos cuando hayamos cenado, ¿si? -pidió. Tenían que hablar de Neji... y también de la chica.

-Eh...

-¡Hola todo mundo! -exclamó Hanabi, entrando justo en ese momento. Minifalda escocesa, botas de tacón alto y chaqueta blanca. Y el largo cabello despeinado, el maquillaje corrido y el aliento apestando a alcohol-. ¿Cómo está todo mundo? ¿Sasuke... como apareciste?

Estaba borracha. Hiashi se levantó de inmediato de su lugar.

-¡Tú muchacha idiota, irás en este momento a la cama y hablaremos cuando se te pase la borrachera!

Hanabi se desplomó en ese momento en el recibidor, dando arcadas.

-Rápido Sasuke: lleva a la chica a la habitación de Neji, por favor -suplicó Hinata, segura que Hanabi no sería la única degollada si Hiashi descubría a una perfecta desconocida en la cama de Hinata.

-Me debes una grande Hinata, una muy grande...

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les esté gustando el primer capítulo de la historia. Estaré actualizandolo junto con el otro fic que tengo aquí en fanfiction, así que esperen el segundo capítulo que mañana mismo se los entrego :D wuwuwuwu!

Den sus opiniones respecto al capítulo. ¿Le falta más acción? ¿Algo que no les haya gustado? ¿Va todo bien? Usen la cajita mágica, nos leemos mañana! n.n

**Sayonara! **


	2. Chapter 2 Mi responsabilidad

Konichiwa! . Les dejo el segundo capítulo del fic. Gracias por comentarlo y agregarlo a favoritos y seguirlo desde el principio! cx Disfruten el capi!

* * *

Apenas hubo bajado Sasuke para la cena, Hiashi se levantaba en ese momento de su lugar. Parecía afectado, pues ciertamente, lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido a Neji, lo tenía totalmente distraído. En otras circunstancias, era seguro que a esas alturas Hinata y Sasuke estarían muertos por haber acogido a una chica en la casa

—Por favor, encárgate de la cocina. Necesito dormir… —anunció el hombre, y al pasar al costado de Sasuke, le palmeó el hombro antes de subir las escaleras y perderse en la oscuridad.

Hinata dispuso un plato bien servido de lasaña y Sasuke se sentó de inmediato, agradecido.

—¿Y la chica? —preguntó, más bien, susurró. Aún no tocaba su plato.

—Sigue dormida —le respondió Sasuke en el mismo nivel de voz. Él también era prudente, pues con Hiashi Hyuuga, había que irse con cuidado.

Nada más comenzó Hiashi a jalonear a su hija menor para subirla a su habitación, Sasuke había corrido escaleras arriba y había tomado a la chica en brazos, sin ninguna delicadeza. No tenía tiempo para delicadezas. En el momento en que él depositaba a la chica inconsciente en la cama de Neji y cerraba con seguro la puerta, Hiashi había comenzado a vociferar en la habitación de las chicas, reprendiendo a Hanabi.

—Realmente… ¿Desde cuando toma, Hanabi? —preguntó el muchacho, dando una probada a la comida de Hinata; como siempre, las artes culinarias de su prima eran sorprendentes. Nada que ver a los carbones que Karin preparaba para él…

—Tiene apenas tres semanas saliendo con Inari… —explicó Hinata. Estaba tan preocupada como se veía; Hanabi era su hermana menor, apenas tenía catorce años y ya llegaba en esas condiciones a la casa—. He hablado varias veces con ella, como su hermana mayor, y también lo hizo Neji, pero Hanabi no entiende. Solo, quiere divertirse con su novio…

—Mientras tú, tu padre y Neji dan todo de sí mismos para mantener la casa en pie y darle todo lo que podría desear. ¿No está siendo malagradecida? —preguntó en tono hosco. Él siempre había preferido a los primos Hyuuga antes que a los Inuzuka, ya que estos últimos eran unos escandalosos a los que les encantaba vivir entre perros. Por lo menos los Hyuuga eran más… limpios. Y Sasuke les tenía un especial cariño a las hermanas Hyuuga, aunque claro, no iban a ser siempre dulces y amables…—. Olvídalo Hinata, siempre te estás sobre esforzando por ella —le dijo en el momento en que la vio perdida en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la chica? —preguntó. Comió un poco más de su lasaña.

La casa estaba en silencio y casi a oscuras. El único lugar iluminado en la planta baja era la cocina, con Hinata y Sasuke presentes, también silenciosos. Sasuke parecía no prestar atención al hecho de que su prima se puso pálida y nerviosa en el momento en que le preguntó por la chica.

—No lo sé —respondió por fin. Su cara pasó del blanco papel al rojo granada en el momento en que Sasuke se golpeó la frente con exasperación.

—Adivinaré. La viste medio muerta en la calle y se te ocurrió la fascinante idea de ayudarla —le reprochó en tono mordaz—. Podría ser una delincuente, alguna chica a la que echaron de un burdel, incluso una drogadicta, y a ti te ganó el deseo de repartir caridad_

—No podía dejarla ahí. Se estaba muriendo de frío, y ya debiste haberla visto, está muy malherida…

—Escucha Hinata: siempre he admirado ese lado tuyo, el que tiende a ayudar a las personas sin importarte si son buenas o malas. Pero estamos yendo muy lejos ocultando a una chica así, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? —preguntó en un tono más amable, Hinata miraba a sus manos en su regazo. Asintió levemente—. Bien. En cuanto despierte le preguntaremos sus datos y mañana en la mañana la llevaremos a la estación de policía. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella.

—Pero ella… —esta vez Hinata trató de sostener la mirada de su primo.

Sasuke Uchiha había convivido con ella desde la más tierna infancia. Había llorado tanto como ella la pérdida de su madre cuando ella tenía cinco años y él ocho, y cuando ella tenía ocho y él once y asistían a la misma primaria, Sasuke era quien cuidaba de ella en ausencia de Neji, quien ya estudiaba la secundaria. Juntos iban a la feria, jugaban haciendo carreras montando bicicletas, cuando eran muy pequeños Sasuke era el príncipe y Hinata y Hanabi las princesas, y Neji el dragón malo.

Así pues, Hinata conocía muy bien a su primo, porque más que su primo, era tan hermano suyo como podía serlo Neji. Ahora que Sasuke tenía casi veinte años y había logrado el metro ochenta de altura, un cuerpo fornido gracias al ejercicio y un rostro siempre atractivo, Hinata se preguntaba cómo podía seguir siendo tan exasperantemente frío y callado.

Parecía que ni siquiera su atolondrada novia Karin consiguiera hacer mella suficiente en él. Sasuke, todo azabache y frialdad, era un muchacho inalcanzable. Hinata casi se compadecía de la pobre de Karin, que lidiaba a diario con él, puesto que estudiaban en la misma facultad de medicina.

—Ella parece no recordar su nombre —confesó por fin la chica, esperando la explosión Uchiha.

Cuando los Uchiha se enojaban, eran implacables y arrasaban con todo y todos, incluso el amable Itachi.

—Debes estar bromeando —se rió el chico, siguiendo con lo último de su lasaña. Dejó caer la cuchara en el momento en que Hinata negó con la cabeza, firme—. Hinata, tiene que ser una broma. ¿Qué se supone que…?

Se cortó en cuanto escuchó una puerta abrirse allá arriba. Ambos contuvieron la respiración, esperando cualquier cosa.

—¿Hanabi? —preguntó Hinata, levantándose de su lugar. Nadie contestó a su pregunta.

Alguien avanzaba a trompicones por el pasillo. Y el silencio del lugar les hizo saber que alguien más se levantaba de su cama.

—¡¿A dónde se supone que vas, Hanabi?! —gritoneó Hiashi desde el umbral de su puerta.

Hinata y Sasuke corrieron escaleras arriba, encontrándose de frente con la chica. Ya que el pasillo estaba oscuro y la chica parecía haber tomado el edredón de Neji y se cubría con él, Hiashi no estaba enterado aún de que a quien le gritaba no era Hanabi.

—¿Hanabi? Creo que se siente un poco mal padre, la llevaré abajo a darle un par de aspirinas —anunció atropelladamente Hinata, rodeando a la chica e indicándole con la mirada que la siguiera escaleras abajo.

—Espera, Hinata…

—Descansa, tío, por favor. Me encargaré de que las chicas vayan a la cama y entonces iré a dormir yo también —le dijo Sasuke en tono tranquilizador. Hiashi le dirigió una mirada cansada.

—Hanabi me está robando el alma, Sasuke —confesó, volviendo a entrar a su habitación, con movimientos aletargados.

Claro, Sasuke parecía entenderlo hasta cierto punto. Hiashi siempre se había jactado de lo increíble que era Hanabi, dejando de lado a su hija mayor. Tal vez lo que pasaba era un exceso de confianza en la "perfección" de Hanabi, la que por supuesto estaba comenzando a derrumbarse, demostrando a Hiashi que no todo era como lo había visto hasta ahora. La realidad lo estaba golpeando, eso era todo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros antes de volver a la cocina.

Hinata revoloteaba alrededor de la chica, preguntándole si necesitaba medicina, comer algo, un cambio de ropa, un baño de agua caliente…

—Te vendría bien uno, para que puedas descansar mejor. Al parecer Sasuke ya te ha curado, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí —respondió, en un lento susurro que casi le dio el carácter de siseo a su respuesta. Sasuke se detuvo en la barra de la cocina.

La chica comprendía a Hinata, contestaba a Hinata, y no parecía para nada desconcertada ni perdida, si bien un poco recelosa, pero…

—¿No creo que me reconozcas, verdad? Estabas en la calle, te ayudé a levantarte y te traje aquí —le informó Hinata, sirviendo de todos modos un poco de lasaña en un plato y poniéndolo en la mesa para que la chica pudiera comer—. ¿No recuerdas nada?

La chica negó lentamente, y pareció concentrarse más en la comida.

—No… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…? —preguntó lenta, muy lentamente.

Coordinaba frases, pero muy apenas. Sasuke seguía observando su comportamiento desde su lugar. La chica estaba tranquila, confiaba enteramente en Hinata a pesar de que no la conocía.

—No lo sé, lo siento —se disculpó Hinata, sentándose junto a ella—. Gracias por curarla, Sasuke. La herida en su cabeza daba miedo…

La chica captó las palabras con efecto retardado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, encontrándose con una venda rodeando su frente, y se giró en su lugar, solo para ver a alguien detrás de la barra de la cocina, recargado como si tal cosa.

Hinata se levantó en el momento en que la chica soltaba un jadeo al ver a Sasuke y se levantaba de su silla, con una mirada llena de terror puesta en el chico. Sasuke se envaró, preguntándose por la extraña reacción de la muchacha.

La preocupación de Hinata subió a niveles alarmantes cuando vio a la chica desplomarse en el suelo y rogar a Sasuke:

—No… no m-me dañes… por fa-vor…

Hinata estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Sasuke moviéndose desde detrás de la barra, la hizo callar con una mirada. Este se inclinó junto a la chica, que gimoteaba tratando de no llorar.

—Estabas a punto de morir, estás herida, y pareces no recordar nada de ti… ¿Cómo podría hacerte el menor daño, Momo? —le preguntó suavemente, tomándole las manos con las que se protegía la cara, como si supiera que en cualquier momento Sasuke se abalanzaría contra ella.

Tanto la chica como Hinata le miraron, ambas con una pizca de curiosidad, aunque la chica seguía teniéndole miedo.

—¿Momo? —preguntó Hinata, confundida.

—¿Algún nombre debemos ponerle, no? —Se defendió, mirando a su prima—. Tiene el cabello rosa, así que supongo que está bien.

Momo, acortando el color "momoiro". Rosa. Hinata tuvo un pequeño impulso de reír. Este momento era como cuando habían encontrado un ratoncito en el sótano de la casa Uchiha y Sasuke y Neji habían acordado llamarlo "Kuro" porque era negro.

—¿Te gusta ´"Momo"? —preguntó Hinata, sentándose a su lado.

—Momo… ¿Qué es Momo…?

—Eh, tú —respondió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tú?

—No, no él, tú. Tú eres Momo —la corrigió Hinata.

—Tú… ¿eres Momo?

—No, yo no soy Momo, yo soy Hinata…

—Hinata… ¿Momo?

—Yo soy Momo —le dijo Sasuke, desesperado.

—Yo, soy… Momo —repitió la chica. Fue hasta entonces que Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que la chica repetía lo que ellos decían.

—Sí, yo soy Momo y ustedes son Hinata y Sasuke.

—Yo, Momo… Y ustedes, Hinata y Sasuke… Yo soy Momo… Yo soy Momo, y Hinata y Sasuke ustedes…

—Muy bien —aplaudió Hinata.

—Tiene por lo menos tu edad Hinata, no le aplaudas como si fuera una niñita —le reclamó Sasuke, alejándose en ese momento—. Llévala a dormir. Es tarde. Mañana hablaré con tío Hiashi acerca de Neji y de mi estancia aquí.

—¡Espera! —le llamó Hinata, ayudando a Momo a levantarse—. Momo dormirá contigo —le anunció, como si tal cosa.

Sasuke la encaró, molesto.

—¿Por qué tendría que ir ella a ningún lado conmigo? Es una niña: cuídala tú_

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hanabi vive en la misma habitación que yo —le interrumpió la chica, poniendo tal énfasis en sus palabras que Sasuke pensó por un momento que lo llamaría "imbécil".

—Oye Hinata, es una chica…

—Una chica malherida que estará mucho mejor contigo que conmigo. Además, estás prácticamente casado con Karin, ¿de qué te preocupas?

Obstinación Hyuuga. Sasuke trató de serenarse, pero era algo que se le estaba escapando completamente. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Me tiene miedo —argumentó, casi como si fuera su último recurso.

En verdad, si Hiashi descubría que era complice de Hinata en todo eso, Sasuke iría de patitas a la calle y no tendría otra opción que ir a vivir al departamento de Karin… y eso nunca.

—Sasuke, por favor… Si Momo duerme conmigo y Hanabi la descubre…

—¡No dormiré con ella! —Replicó Sasuke, harto, pero le tendió una dócil mano a la chica—. Ven acá Momo, vamos a dormir.

Ella miró dudosa a Hinata. Cuando ésta le asintió, como diciéndole "adelante", Momo tomó la mano de Sasuke y se dejó guiar escaleras arriba, sin haber probado bocado.

* * *

¿Cómo está yendo la historia? ¿Les está pareciendo? ¿Les gusta que Sasuke haya llamado Momo a nuestra Saku? u Trataré de subirles el tercer capítulo mañana mismo c:


	3. Chapter 3 Se está acoplando

Hola mundo! Les dejo el tercer capítulo de Amnesia tal como lo prometí. A una de las lectoras (y tal vez a muchos) parece no agradarle que Sasuke le haya puesto Momo a Sakura-chan (ok, todos sabemos que fui yo). El motivo por el que escogí "Momoiro" es porque es una forma de decir "esto es rosa/esto es de color rosa", porque la otra forma era Pinku... :/y yo por ningun motivo le iba a poner Pinku a Saku XD... Además, bueno, ya debieron haberse dado cuenta de que a Sasuke no le agrada mucho la idea de cuidar a nuestra Saku :c pero veamos porque 7u7... **Disfruten del capitulo!** n.n

* * *

Hinata se detuvo en el umbral de su puerta, observando cómo Momo era guiada por un indiferente Sasuke a la habitación de Neji.

La chica parecía aún asustada, pero comparada con su primera reacción, tal vez este nuevo miedo se debía a que había comprendido perfectamente que estaría bajo el cuidado del muchacho.

Y cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta casi azotándola, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se estaban metiendo en un lío grande, y todo era su culpa, solo culpa suya por haber sido tocada por la desdicha de Momo.

Lalalala pobre Hinata, se quema mucho la cabeza xD lalalala

—Toma la cama, es toda tuya —ofreció Sasuke, dirigiéndose al armario de la habitación y sacando un futón para colocarlo en el suelo, lejos de la cama.

A Sasuke siempre le había agradado esa habitación, porque era exactamente igual a la suya: espaciosa, seria, pulcra, minimalista. Neji no tenía posters, ni fotografías ni un solo artículo a la vista. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado dentro del armario o en los cajones del escritorio. Neji tenía una colección de las figuras de Star Wars cuando era más pequeño; después de cumplir los dieciséis, había decidido venderlos en eBay para pagarse los estudios en la facultad de criminología. Así que sin la interminable fila de figuras de colección, el cuarto de Neji parecía algo estéril pero imponente, cosa que no lograba el cuarto de Sasuke desde que había tenido que poner dos o tres fotos de su novia para complacerla.

Momo seguía parada, con los brazos a sus costados y un poco temblorosa, como si no soportara su propio peso. Parecía no saber qué hacer, o mejor dicho, se dijo Sasuke, no recordaba cómo hacer esa acción.

Refunfuño. Había estado a punto de meterse en el futón y olvidarse de la maldita mala suerte que le había acompañado todo el día, pero no podía simplemente dejar que la chica se las arreglara sola.

—Te mostraré cómo se hace, y luego tú harás lo mismo —le dijo, acercándose a la cama. Se sentó en la orilla y luego se recargó en la cabecera.

Volvió a ser interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, esta vez por su celular. Momo dio un respingo. Sasuke suspiró, esperando que no fueran ni sus padres ni Itachi, ni siquiera Izumi, su cuñada.

La pantalla anunciaba "Karin". Sasuke medio sonrió antes de contestar y hacerle una seña a Momo para que lo imitara y entrara de una vez a la cama.

—Hola, amor… —saludó, un poco desconcertado de que Momo hiciera diferente su acción: gateando encima de la cama.

Ni siquiera Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había tragado saliva al ver a la chica tratando de acomodarse en la cama.

—… preocupada, Sasuke, ¿por qué no me llamaste? Itachi acaba de decirme que te marchaste de la casa, de nuevo… ¿Estás con tus primos Inuzuka?

—No… he venido con los_

Se interrumpió cuando Momo soltó una exclamación. Tenía moratones por todos lados, así que debía haberse lastimado.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Karin de inmediato.

—Fue…

—Sa-su-ke… me duele, un poco… —le dijo la chica, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, donde tenía la herida que Sasuke había vendado.

Sasuke sintió su alma, literalmente, irse.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Acabo de escuchar eso! ¿Con quien diablos estás?

—Karin, no exageres, te explicaré si te callas y me dejas hablar_

—¡Para que me digas una mentira, idiota! No creí que tu fueras de esos… ¿Te has peleado con tu familia para irte a un burdel? ¡Eres de lo peor!

—¡No asumas cosas solo porque escuchaste algo sin sentido, Karin! —le reclamó de inmediato.

—¿Entonces me vas a decir que no estás con una chica? Si así son las cosas, ¿entonces porque no simplemente voy y me encamo con Suigetsu?

—Porque así no son las cosas —le dijo, tajante—. Cree lo que quieras Karin, no me dejarás explicarte porque eres tan obstinada que nunca he podido mantener una charla civilizada contigo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó, y a continuación colgó.

Sasuke simplemente arrojó su celular al futón y suspiró. Ahora Karin se sumaba a la lista de personas enfadadas con él.

Si tan solo supiera que Sasuke había peleado con su familia por ella, para defenderla de lo mal que Fugaku Uchiha hablaba de ella solo porque no era como ellos… Porque Karin era extranjera.

Y Sasuke era el ser más impaciente del mundo. Las explosiones de mal humor se sucedían casi constantemente en él, era por eso que su mejor amigo y Neji habían apodado a sus reacciones las "explosiones Uchiha".

Simplemente no soportaba que su padre siguiera criticando a Karin. Bien, Karin no era perfecta ni mucho menos, pero Sasuke le tenía un cariño sincero porque era la única chica que se había mantenido firme en plan de amarlo. Todas las demás eran historia, y Sasuke nunca se había interesado en ninguna sino hasta que descubrió hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Karin por él.

Y hoy finalmente, había decidido hablar con su padre y dejarle en claro que era la chica con la que quería estar, tal como Itachi hizo en su tiempo cuando anunció que se casaría con Izumi. Pero Sasuke había perdido la paciencia y había terminado gritándole a su padre, y de paso a su madre, que siempre apoyaba a Fugaku. Y por último estaba Itachi.

—No has madurado Sasuke, es por eso que no puedes enfrentar las palabras de papá —le había dicho su hermano mayor.

—¡Cállate! ¡Siempre estás buscando la manera de joder! —había respondido éste.

Media hora después, salía a la fuerza de la casa, diciendo que esta vez, pasara lo que pasara, definitivamente no volvería, así le costara el resto de su vida lamentándose.

Y ahora Karin lo malentendía todo.

Solo esperaba no estar firmando su sentencia de muerte al aceptar cuidar de Momo…

Regresó a la realidad en el momento en que Momo le tomó la camisa. Respiraba acompasadamente, signo de que se había quedado dormida. Y Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello, como si de un gesto de cariño y costumbre se tratase.

Retiró la mano de la cabeza de la chica, desconcertado. Y entonces vio algo sobresalir del bolsillo trasero de los jeans de la chica. Sasuke lo tomó con cuidado.

Era un papel perfectamente doblado. El anuncio de un local llamado "Shabutte Miyou" (Sasuke arrugó la cara, sorprendido del nombre del lugar), que ofrecía a las más bonitas jóvenes para dar el mejor servicio de la ciudad… La dirección estaba estampada en la esquina inferior, y no era muy lejos de la facultad en donde estudiaba.

—¿Shabutte Miyou, eh? ¿Quién eres realmente, Momo? —Habló Sasuke, volviendo a doblar el papel y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de sus propios pantalones—. Si tú no puedes darme pistas, al menos éste papel lo hará.

Lalalala Y es de díaaaa, y nuevas cosas vendráaaaan, lalalala

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata, pasando a la habitación.

La lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba encendida, y Sasuke yacía recostado contra la cabecera de la cama, con Momo acurrucada a su lado. Hinata se sorprendió al ver esto.

Claramente, Sasuke planeaba dormir en futón, porque dicho objeto seguía en el suelo de la habitación, pero por alguna razón estaba ahí en la cama, acompañando en sueños a la chica.

Gracias al cielo Hinata era la primera en levantarse de la cama a diario, así que aunque fuera domingo, se había levantado antes que todos para cerciorarse que Sasuke estaba yendo con cuidado al ocultar a Momo.

Hinata cerró la puerta y a continuación se encaminó a la cama. Ambos parecían dormir tan a gusto… Pero Momo necesitaba un baño y comida, y Sasuke descansar como se debía.

La chica se movió bruscamente en sueños, consiguiendo lastimarse y como consecuencia, despertar de golpe.

—¡ITAI! —exclamó, con lágrimas desbordándole los ojos. Hinata estuvo a punto de gritar ella misma de miedo en el momento en que Sasuke se cayó de la cama sorprendido por el grito de Momo, provocando que la primera puerta del pasillo se abriera de golpe.

—¿Sasuke? —llamó Hiashi, apurándose por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Neji.

Lalalala NOO! n STOP, HIASHI, STOP! Lalalala

Hiashi abrió de golpe la puerta, encontrándose con Hinata sentada en la cama y Sasuke a su lado, revisándole el pie derecho.

—Tío —lo identificó Sasuke, al parecer sorprendido de que Hiashi irrumpiera así en la habitación—. Lo siento, Hinata se ha resbalado en las escaleras y ha venido de inmediato para que la examinara. Parece un esguince pero no es grave, solo se hinchará un poco Hinata —explicó como si tal cosa.

Sasuke no era mentiroso; de hecho, aborrecía mentir, sea cual fuere la situación. Hinata estaba a punto de llorar de agradecimiento, aunque Hiashi interpretó su cara como una expresión del dolor que tenía.

—Me has asustado Hinata, tú no gritas así… ¿Necesitan hielo?

—No, no padre… Tengo qué prepararles el desayuno_

—Nada de eso. En esta casa no hay una sola persona que no sea capaz de tomar algo tan sencillo como el desayuno. Descansa. Si sigue doliendo en la mañana, tendrás que faltar al instituto… Lo siento, me retiraré ahora —dijo, y se marchó, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron entonces. Hiashi no los había descubierto. Claro, lo único que habían podido hacer era echarle las sábanas encima a Momo y fingir que Hinata había acudido a Sasuke por algún accidente.

Sasuke destapó a Momo, encontrándose con que ella también estaba asustada.

—Ya se ha ido, puedes levantarte —le informó Hinata, ayudándola a incorporarse de la cama.

Momo yacía tan temblorosa como la noche anterior, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ya no estaba azul a causa del gélido ambiente de allá afuera, y se veía un poco mejor porque Sasuke había atendido sus heridas visibles.

—Te ayudaré a bañarte y a vestirte. Algo mío debe quedarte, ¿está bien? —le preguntó Hinata, sin soltarle las manos a la chica. Momo, por el efecto retardado con el que parecía captar y procesar, asintió levemente.

—Muy bien, la habitación es toda suya. Tengo que hablar con tío Hiashi acerca de mi estancia aquí —anunció Sasuke, aliviado de librarse de Momo un rato. Se detuvo en la puerta—. Fue golpeada con mucha fuerza en la espalda, ten cuidado cuando la ayudes a bañarse —le advirtió a su prima.

Hinata asintió. Comenzaba a preguntarse si Sasuke no se estaría preocupando tanto como ella por Momo.

Lalalala terminamos este capítulo lalalala

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano, Sasuke? Ni siquiera has desayunado…

—Tengo un asunto qué arreglar, tío. Cuando vuelva quisiera hablar con usted —le dijo Sasuke, poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero encima del grueso suéter de lana y verificando las pertenencias en sus bolsillos—. ¿Tío? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Neji?

—Sufrió un accidente cuando venía de camino a la casa. Manejaba mi viejo auto. El doctor que estaba a cargo de cuidados intensivos me dijo que la condición de Neji es reversible, pero que ha quedado en estado de coma debido a un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico…

—¿Cómo rayos…?

—No llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad al momento del choque —respondió Hiashi, esperando pacientemente a que el agua hirviera en la estufa.

—Qué idiota… aunque nadie tenía previsto un choque… Tengo que irme tío, he dejado a Hinata en cama de Neji, se sentirá mejor ahí…

* * *

Otro capítulo más termina :c Pero vean el lado bueno 7u7 estaré haciendoles los siguientes hoy y mañana para que sigan disfrutando de esta historia u

Por cierto, comenzaré a responder sus comentarios al final de cada capítulo, **¡Gracias por los primeros siete! **

Y por último, ésta vez no subiré capítulo mañana sino hasta pasado mañana :c esto porque tengo mucha tarea y no he hecho nada xd Solo espero no reprobar el semestre:3 jajaja Nos vemos pasado mañana en el siguiente capítulo!

**Sayo nee minna! nwn**


	4. Chapter 4 Mis disfunciones

¡HELLO! Perdonen por subir tan tarde el capi, lo bueno es que lo subo el día en que se los prometí. Pues nada, comencemos!

* * *

Lunes a primera hora de clases. El cielo seguía siendo de un gris plomizo y todo mundo se protegía del frío con suéteres, gruesas chamarras, bufandas y toda suerte de accesorios que mantuvieran el cuerpo suficientemente caliente.

El tropel de alumnos que aún rondaba los pasillos cuando la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, no dejaba a Temari caminar a sus anchas. Ésta se arrebujó en el suéter que se había dejado al entrar al instituto; aún si había calefacción dentro del edificio, ella seguía temblando.

Entró a su aula en el momento en que la campana anunció el comienzo de la jornada. Hasta hace una semana, tanto Ino como Sakura la hubieran saludado efusivamente al verla entrar, hubiera comenzado la clase o no.

Pero Sakura llevaba desde el miércoles sin aparecer en ningún lado. Y la ansiedad ya estaba matando a Ino, quien nunca había soportado estar un segundo sin Sakura, que casi parecía su siamesa.

Cuando tomó lugar en su asiento, Ino volteó, le sonrió fugazmente y volvió a concentrarse en la ventana, donde no había nada interesante qué ver. Temari suspiró, pues no estaba acostumbrada a la quietud de Ino.

Ino Yamanaka siempre era brillante y simpática, tan atolondrada y fuerte y ahora… ahora solo parecía querer ver aparecer a Sakura.

~ … Mmm, ahora no podemos lalear chicos… ¡pero hagámoslo de todos modos! ¡Lalalala!... ~

Sasuke se detuvo entonces, apenas cruzando la calle. Sacó una vez más el papel y comprobó que fuera el lugar correcto, antes de guardarlo y meter sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observando.

Estaba claro que ese era el lugar. Un local, el frente de un lugar pequeño, desde afuera: apenas nada. En las puertas de cristal se podía leer "Omoshiroi" como se anunciaba el lugar, pero estaba claro que solo era una fachada.

—¿Quieres entrar? —le preguntó alguien, haciéndolo pegar un respingo. A su costado, una chica bonita más joven que Hinata le ofrecía un volante, que Sasuke tomó con recelo—. Es un lugar divertido —explicó, mordiéndose el labio al verlo. Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando la chica cruzó la calle y entró al lugar.

Echó un vistazo al volante, solo para arrugarlo y tirarlo sin miramiento mientras se marchaba. Definitivamente, había encontrado Shabutte Miyou.

~ lalalala….. lalalalalalala! Lolo-loooo!... ~

—¿Quieres un poco? Son takoyaki, los ha preparado Yashamaru —ofreció Temari, pinchando una de las bolitas con un mondadientes. Ino negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo un poco más de su jugo.

—¿Eso es takoyaki? —Preguntó Kankuro, limitándose a tomar una de las bolitas con los dedos y llevársela a la boca—. Genial… ¡Mira Gaara, Yashamaru ha preparado takoyaki!

Durante el descanso, solían reunirse cerca del ala norte del instituto, donde se encontraban las canchas de basquetbol y futbol. Las primeras en llegar al lugar acostumbrado, eran Temari, Ino y Sakura; claro que esta ultima ahora no estaba con ellas. Aun a pesar del frío ambiente, ellos preferían el libre exterior que sofocarse adentro de la escuela junto a cinco mil estudiantes.

Kankuro siempre iba solo. Gaara y su compañera en el consejo estudiantil, Matsuri, eran los terceros en llegar; Shin y Sai a veces se encontraban por los pasillos con Shikamaru y Choji, así que generalmente eran estos los que nunca estaban en las pequeñas reuniones de amigos. Sin embargo, hoy estaban todos ahí.

En realidad, desde el jueves pasado, después de enterarse de la desaparición de Sakura, permanecían fijos a ese lugar, todos, como si con eso estuvieran dándole señales a la chica para que apareciera.

Ino saludó a los últimos chicos cuando llegaron. Aun si su mirada recayó en Sai por un santiamén más que en los otros, Ino volvió a bajar la cabeza, concentrándose en el cartón de jugo vacío que yacía en sus manos.

—Solo hemos venido de paso. El consejo está muy atareado por los planes del baile de navidad_

—No, no, no… ¡espera! ¡Navidad es hasta dentro de dos meses! —replicó Temari, engullendo un poco de arroz.

—El baile de navidad Y el evento de recaudación de fondos para el baile de navidad —completó Gaara, sin cambiar su expresión—. Vamos Matsuri, ya perdimos tiempo.

—Eh, sí… Si nos ponemos a ello podemos terminarlo hoy, Gaara-san… —habló la aludida, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los presentes antes de seguir a Gaara rumbo a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

—Ser presidente del colegio estudiantil debe ser tan tedioso… —expresó Shikamaru, alargando el brazo para tomar un takoyaki y recibir una mirada afilada de Temari.

~ lalalala ya se que les aburre esta introducción de la vida de los chicos más chicos del fic, pero es importante, ya lo verán 7u7… lalalala ~

—Bien, saben que las hormonas controlan cuatro áreas básicas del organismo: crecimiento y desarrollo, mantenimiento del medio interno, diferenciación celular y reproducción y regulación del metabolismo. Hay diferentes tipos de hormonas, lean acerca de esto en su libro de texto…

La campana sonó, dejando al hombre a mitad de su explicación.

—Nos vemos mañana. Repasen el tema, saber acerca de endocrinología puede que salve a algunos a la hora de las pruebas… —dijo, y a continuación se marchó antes que sus alumnos.

Sasuke se recargó, suspirando. Seguía preguntándose porqué había escuchado a su madre hablarle acerca de lo buen doctor que sería si estudiaba medicina…

Un libro cayó pesadamente sobre su cuaderno de apuntes. Sasuke miró primero al libro, y luego a quien había subido hasta donde él estaba sentado.

—Puedo empezar devolviéndote esto: no lo necesito —anunció Karin en tono hostil.

Sasuke volvió a mirar el libro. Era una pertenencia de su padre, un viejísimo libro de anatomía que aún contenía información interesante que podía ayudarles con el reporte que estaban realizando para el profesor Umine.

—¡Karin, rápido! ¡Los panecillos no se mantienen calientes por siempre! —exclamó Suigetsu a lo lejos.

Sasuke le echó una fría mirada al chico en la puerta antes de cruzarse de brazos y esbozarle una sonrisa forzada a Karin. Si ella era capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo… Suigetsu era capaz de ir tras ella.

—¿Has vuelto con tu antiguo novio? —preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Suigetsu nunca ha sido mi novio…

—Oh, pero apuesto el cuello a que querría serlo. Pero tú no le correspondes Karin… porque me amas_

—No saques ese maldito tema ahora. Estoy molesta- no, enojada- ¡NO! ¡Estoy tan malditamente furiosa! Y deja de actuar como el chico arrogante que lo tiene todo bajo control porque no te servirá de nada Sasuke Uchiha. ¡No te levantes, no he terminado…!

Sasuke la interrumpió besándole suavemente los labios y acto seguido la rodeó para marcharse.

—Nos vemos mañana, ya hablaremos cuando no estés tan tremendamente furiosa —se despidió en tono irónico.

—¡Fiuuu! ¡Teme, por aquí! —exclamó alguien, arrollando literalmente a Suigetsu.

Sasuke sonrió como no había hecho desde hacía dos días en cuanto vio al rubio que gritaba desde la parte baja del aula. Naruto Uzumaki era una de las pocas personas que hacían sonreír en serio al frío y arrogante Sasuke.

Solo unos meses más chico, Naruto, que era hiperactivo, risueño y alegre, había decidido mandar a la mierda a todo mundo cuando le habían preguntado que si iba a continuar los estudios. Ahora se dedicaba a sacar dinero de donde podía y conseguir fondos para abrir su propia escuela de artes marciales.

—Dobe —saludó simplemente Sasuke en cuanto estuvo a la altura de Naruto. Éste le sonrió ampliamente.

—Vamos a visitar a Neji. Hinata me ha contado —anunció el chico, saliendo junto a Sasuke del lugar. Karin y Suigetsu parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para tirar miradas asesinas ese día, pero ambos amigos les ignoraron olímpicamente.

—Que Hinata te haya dicho es raro… ¿No se desmayó al verte?

—¿Desmayarse…? —preguntó Naruto, confundido—. Me envió un mensaje de texto diciéndome lo que le pasó a Neji… ¿por qué se supone que tenga que desmayarse al verme?

—¿No se te ocurre alguna razón interesante?

—Soy guapo_

—Exacto. Y al parecer Hinata es la única persona en el planeta tierra que está de acuerdo en eso —se burló Sasuke, viendo la cara de desconcierto de su amigo. Siempre había disfrutado reírse en la cara de Naruto sin que este se diera por enterado—. Vamos a comer algo antes… podría llevarle un poco de anpan a Hinata y a Mo…

—¿Mo?

—Vamos.

~ lalalala Sasuke va a comprarle anpan a Momo :B lalalala ~

—¡Ya, basta! ¡Todos, salgan ahora mismo, tengo que hablar con estos tipos! —exclamó Temari, entrando rauda a la sala de juntas.

—Sal ahora mismo, Temari, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos_

—¡Ya escucharon al presidente, salgan ahora, AHORA! —interrumpió Temari, quitándose del umbral de la puerta para que comenzaran a desfilar los integrantes del consejo. Gaara suspiró, exasperado—. Eh, tú no Matsuri, tú también necesitas escuchar esto… ¡Ya pueden pasar, chicos!

Choji compartía una bolsa de papitas con Shikamaru. Kankuro, tan fastidiado como su hermano menor, no entendía qué rayos hacia ahí.

—Bien…

En ese momento entró Shin, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Sai no sabe que estoy aquí, así que ya puedes soltarlo Temari, ¿qué es?

—¿Qué es el qué? —preguntó Choji, con papitas siendo trituradas en su boca.

—Me complace anunciarles que se me ha ocurrido una excelente idea para levantar el animo de Ino —habló.

Había esperado una reacción más favorable, sin embargo, tan pronto como terminó de explicar, Kankuro se levantó del lugar que había tomado y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Me largo —dijo.

—¡Kankuro!

—Jamás volveremos a ver a Sakura, así que, Temari, debes dejar que Ino se de cuenta de que no es necesario deprimirse de esa manera —y a continuación se marchó.

Un silencio se instaló en la sala de inmediato.

Todos comenzaban a extrañar a Sakura, a su manera. Y parecía como si simplemente se hubieran reunido ahí para escuchar las palabras de Kankuro. Temari suspiró, derrotada.

—¿Qué es? ¿Esa manera de hacer sentir mejor a Ino? —se interesó de pronto Shin, mirando sin ningún interés los papeles encima de una amplia mesa.

—… A Ino le gusta Sai, ya lo habrán notado… Y Sai no parece interesado en alguna chica en particular así que…

Se calló. Ahora que lo exponía a sus amigos era simplemente estúpido. ¿En qué beneficiaría o simplemente mejoraría hacer algo tan idiota como tratar de emparejar a Ino y Sai…?

—Llamémoslo "Operación Juntar Cabras Locas" —propuso Choji, de pronto interesado.

—¿Cabras locas…? —preguntó Gaara, estupefacto.

—Bueno, ambos son unos raritos así que el título estará bien —coincidió Shikamaru—. Aunque será un verdadero fastidio montar todo esto…

—Yo lo hago. Será más fácil acercarlos si trato de hacer lo posible por conducir a Sai hacia Ino —se ofreció Shin, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Si nos concentramos en esto puede que sea divertido. Siempre es bueno reírse…

~ lalalala qué bonito, Temari piensa mucho en sus amigas lalalala ~

—Hinata, tío Hiashi aún no llega, podemos sacar a Momo…

Sasuke se interrumpió en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Momo estaba sentada en el piso, con una mesita cuadrada llena hasta el tope de libros. Vestía unos pantalones afelpados y una blusa de manga larga, y el corto cabello lo tenía recogido en una pequeña coleta.

—Sasuke… estoy, leyendo… —anunció la chica, con una vocecita apenas audible.

El chico se acercó. Dejó su cartera en la cama y la bolsa de panes encima de una pila de libros, para a continuación sentarse junto a Momo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué lees?

—Psi-co-logía… Hinata hace, tura, tara_

—Tarea —la ayudó Sasuke—. ¿Puedes leer?

Momo asintió levemente, pero parecía no entender del todo la pregunta de Sasuke.

El chico se dio cuenta de que Momo apenas ponía atención a la lectura. Se concentraba en observar las páginas y pasarlas una tras otra, susurrando entrecortadamente algunas palabras de vez en cuando, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que leía.

—Momo, mira… esto es anpan —presentó Sasuke, sacando uno de los panecillos de la bolsa. Estaba cálido, y la chica lo miró con un especial interés—. Es anpan.

—An-pan… —repitió, pero era como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo como eso—. ¿Qué… es?

—Comida: el anpan se come —respondió, partiendo el panecillo humeante a la mitad. Momo tomó la parte que Sasuke le ofrecía—. Se come, es comida —recalcó, dando un mordisco a su mitad.

Momo se concentró tanto en observarlo que Sasuke tuvo el leve impulso de reírse de ella. Sin darse cuenta de nada, la chica abrió la boca y dio un pequeño mordisco. Y no hizo nada más.

—Ahora tienes que masticar… —le indicó Sasuke, soltando una risita. Sin embargo, la chica no comprendió. Sasuke exhaló, y comenzó a hacer como si masticara. Momo comenzó a imitarlo, e hizo lo propio cuando tragó—. Bien, ¿quieres más? Todavía tienes una mitad en tu mano… espera, tienes algo…

Le dijo, besando delicadamente sus labios. Como lo supuso, Momo no reaccionó al beso; después de todo, en su estado, la chica no sabia ni remotamente lo que Sasuke había hecho.

Pero él sí.

—Continúa, quiero ver que no te ahogas con el pan… —le dijo, poniendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Observó de reojo a Momo mientras ésta, sin inmutarse, seguía con su labor de repasar lo recién aprendido.

* * *

Otro capítulo más termina... ¿Qué les ha parecido la ultima acción de Sasuke? A mi me gusta (obvio, yo escribi eso... xD), denme su opinion, si es demasiado pronto, o si les gustó... c:

Ésta es la primera vez que les responderé comentarios, así que responderé los primeros doce comentarios que tiene la historia, a ver si así se animan a dejar uno jajaja.

* * *

aRiElLa 95: Gracias, seguiré con el fic hasta el final c:

setsuna17: ¡Gracias! Si, por supuesto que seguiré así n.n

lovetamaki1: Gracias por comentar. Lo del estado de Sakura es un secreto que conforme avance la historia se irá develando, es algo muy prometedor así que espero tanto con ansias escribirlo para que puedan leerlo cx

Andrea: ¡Felicitaciones al review más largo hasta ahora! Jajaja. Gracias por los halagos a la historia n.n Espero sigas el fic hasta el final, muchas sorpresas se vienen, más de las que promete el summary :B Lo de los detalles, me he puesto en ello. Soy más descriptiva cuando hago historias más complejas (como el otro fic que estoy subiendo) pero me doy cuenta de que no estaría de más hacer un fic sencillo como este. Por Hanabi, bueno, es un punto de inflesión en este fic, ya veremos porqué más adelante, así que sí, creo que sorprendí a algunos con la personalidad que le he dado, pero obviamente tiene sus razones, no es así nada más porque se me pegó la gana xd jajaja. En cuanto a Sasuke, coincido enteramente contigo; muchos fics se van de lleno a "oh, pero qué linda es...", traté de ser un poco más realista, tomar la esencia de Sasuke y plasmarlo bien, pero solo ustedes decidirán si le dan oportunidad a este Sasuke... Y bueno, todo está muy enredado y se enredará aún más, así que espero que lo leas todo :3 Gracias por tus opiniones! n.n

rachel: Gracias por comentar! Como te habrás dado cuenta expliqué el porqué de Momo en un capítulo anterior n.n Y pues, investigué a fondo todo lo relacionado con la amnesia, sus causas y sus efectos, así que trato de meter lo suficiente a Sakura en la enfermedad para que la historia sea realista. Y sí, jajaja, yo también pensé que Momo sonaba como a algo de wtf?, pero bueeeeno, Sasuke no le tiene mucho cariño aún... xD

: Sí, a mi también me parece de cachorro jajaja. Lolea los lalalala es más interesante xDD Y ohh... vaya que se va a complicar la historia 7u7 pero eso lo veremos conforme avance. Saludos! :B He tardado un poquitito en actualizar pero aquí estoy n.n Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

Andy Mot: Thank you, I hope that you follow charming!

* * *

Eso es todo! Nos leemos pasado mañana! c:


	5. Chapter 5 Su contribución

¡VUELVO! ¿Creyeron que había abandonado el fic? Jajaja, no se preocupen n.n volveré a actualizar cada dos días como en principio. Sólo estaba demasiado ocupada con otro fic que está teniendo buena acogida en n.n

Como sea, aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

Era la segunda vez en la semana que visitaba a Neji, ahora junto a Hanabi. Hinata había tenido que fingir que aún le dolía el tobillo para poder cuidar a Momo, así que ahora Sasuke yacía en la habitación, exasperado por el poco interés que parecía mostrar Hanabi.

Incluso Naruto, tan idiota e hiperactivo como era, le había dado un momento de calidad preguntando por cada signo vital mostrado en la pantalla a un costado de la cama. Naruto se preocupaba tanto por Neji como por Sasuke. Los tres, junto al rarito de Rock Lee y la alegre Tenten Ama, conformaban un pequeño grupito de universitarios al que todo mundo en el campus admiraba.

Claro que hasta hace unos meses, Sasuke pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con su novia y sus dos mejores amigos, Suigetsu Hozuki y Juugo. Y Naruto no podía reprocharle nada a nadie, porque a él mismo se le había ocurrido la idea de presentar a su prima Karin a Sasuke.

—¿Si Hiashi estuviese aquí, fingirías que al menos te importa un poco lo que está pasando con Neji? —cuestionó Sasuke, revisando los signos vitales de su primo, aunque poco importaba porque parecían no inmutarse.

Era increíble lo que un golpe en la cabeza podía causar. En Neji un estado de coma. En Momo amnesia. Sasuke suspiró; pensar en todo, tal como hacía Hinata constantemente, no le ayudaba en nada.

—Totalmente —respondió Hanabi, de piernas cruzadas y mirada aburrida.

La última vez que le había visto, hacía apenas un mes, Hanabi era tan dulce y brillante como Hinata. Era el máximo orgullo de Hiashi, puesto que sus calificaciones eran las mejores de toda la región y a eso se le sumaba la actitud grácil y firme con la que parecía llevar su vida; nada parecida a su hermana mayor, frágil y delicada.

¿Qué entonces, había logrado darle una vuelta de 360 grados al carácter de la chica? ¿Por qué de pronto era tan altanera y rebelde y hacía solo lo que se le pegaba en gana? Sasuke no entendía. Además, a su lista de preocupaciones se sumaba Momo, puesto que seguía pareciéndole extraño que llevara un volante que anunciara "Shabutte Miyou" como si tal cosa.

—Vamos, estoy aburrida y tengo cosas que hacer, Sasu-aniki —anunció Hanabi, incorporándose—. Te veo en la cena —y sin más, salió del lugar. Por alguna razón, parecía incomoda.

Por lo menos sus buenos modales al llamar a las personas seguían intactos. Desde pequeña, Hanabi llamaba "aniki" y "aneki" (N. del T.: "hermano", "hermana") a sus primos en lugar de "itoko".

Sasuke suspiró. No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Hanabi, pero lo mejor no era averiguarlo, al menos no de momento.

—La próxima vez trataré de convencer a Hizashi de que venga un rato —prometió Sasuke, sin tener una verdadera certeza de que el muchacho lo estuviese escuchando—. Descansa, Neji. Vendré pronto.

Neji llevaba una relación casi tan mala con sus padres como podría llevarla Sasuke con los suyos. No era secreto porqué Neji había vivido la mitad de su vida con Hiashi y las hermanas Hyuuga, pero Sasuke no terminaba de entender cómo había hecho para soportar estar bajo el mismo techo que las mujeres que le habían quitado (sin querer) la oportunidad de liderar las empresas Hyuuga, las que de momento estaban a cargo de Hizashi. Pero eso ahora venía a cuento chino, Sasuke no lo consideraba importante a esas alturas, cuando Neji estudiaba y trabajaba a doble tiempo junto a Hiashi para mantener la casa.

~ lolololo Vamonos de aquí, Sasuke empieza a divagar… Vayamos a ver qué es lo que ocurre con los demás personajes lalalala ~

—En pie… saluden.

Hinata obedeció. Después de saludar, se dispuso a tomar su cartera para marcharse. Ahora que Momo estaba en casa, tenía que andarse con cuidado porque si Hanabi o su padre la descubrían, no tendría tiempo ni de gritar.

Cuando ya estaba en la entrada acomodándose la chaqueta, lista para emprender el camino hacia casa, Shino la llamó. Iba junto a Kiba.

Shino Aburame había coincidido con ella desde parvulario. Aunque no hablaban mucho porque ambos solían ser callados, lo cierto era que, como compañeros y amigos, llevaban bastante de conocerse. Éste era más alto que Hinata, de tez blanca, más callado, más distante. Tenía un aire que anunciaba claramente que no necesitaba la compañía de nadie, aunque lo cierto era que siempre iba de un lado a otro acompañado de Kiba Inuzuka, el escandaloso primo de Sasuke.

Hinata los estimaba a ambos. Ella, que nunca había tenido amigos, les tenía a ellos, que eran lo más cercano a hermanos que pudiera tener. Se detuvo en seco en cuanto escuchó el llamado de Shino.

—Buenas tardes, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun —saludó la joven en cuanto los tuvo en frente, puesto que no les había visto en toda la mañana.

El cielo yacía cargado de nubes, casi como si amenazara soltar un torrente de lluvia. Los alumnos se movían a su alrededor, saliendo en pequeños grupos o solos, algunos con paraguas a la mano. Para ser finales de octubre, el tiempo estaba realmente frío.

—Hola —Saludó Kiba con una amplia sonrisa. Shino, indiferente, ni saludó ni se inmutó.

—Hemos pensado en ir a comer ichiju-sansai. ¿Vienes? —la invitó, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

Hinata dudó. Sasuke no llegaría de la universidad hasta pasadas las cinco y Momo estaba sola en casa, seguramente hambrienta, esperando a que cualquiera de las dos personas en el mundo que sabían de su existencia, la alimentaran y la cuidaran.

—Lo siento chicos, hoy no puedo acompañarlos, pero gracias por la invitación —se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia para después marcharse—. ¡Los veo después!

~ lelelele…*cantando con voz aguda*~

Tal como en los últimos días, Hinata llegó azotando puertas, zapatos y mochila para luego correr escaleras arriba a verificar que Momo no hubiese hecho una tontería. No era que de todos modos la chica se moviera mucho, pero siempre existía la posibilidad, y eso estaba constantemente carcomiéndole la mente a Hinata.

Entró de lleno en la habitación de Neji, sobresaltando tanto a Sasuke como a Momo. Sasuke trabajaba en el escritorio, mil libros y papeles desperdigados sobre la superficie de la mesa. Momo le observaba atentamente mientras escribía.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Sasuke?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ambos sorprendidos de ver al otro.

—Me diste un susto de muerte; por un momento creí que eras Hanabi —se explicó Sasuke, incorporándose para estirar las extremidades un poco. Momo le imitó, soltando una exclamación de dolor—. No hagas eso Momo, podrías lastimarte —le advirtió en tono dulce. Hinata tuvo el impulso de escandalizarse ante el tono de Sasuke, pero se contuvo. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke le hablaba dulcemente a nadie? ¿Sasuke Uchiha, el tempano de hielo?

—¿Hanabi no ha llegado de la escuela? Bueno, está un poco lejos, puede que el autobús se haya atrasado —argumentó, tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque saber que su hermana aún no llegaba a casa la inquietó un poco—. ¿Has terminado temprano en la universidad? Generalmente no llegas a esta hora…

—No fui. Hanabi y yo dimos una pequeña visita a Neji y luego me ocupé de algunos asuntos importantes —respondió—. Iré a preparar un bocadillo. ¿Cuidas a Momo?

Momo le miró con ojitos de cachorrito triste cuando él abandonó la habitación. Hinata le sonrió, como diciéndole "pronto estará de regreso", y se dispuso a curiosear un poco en lo que su primo estaba estudiando con ahínco.

En el escritorio habían varios papeles con notas, libros abiertos en páginas específicas, notas, incluso la laptop tenía varias pestañas abiertas en el navegador.

_El traumatismo pudo haber afectado el lóbulo temporal… Al parecer Momo solo puede recordar tareas implícitas como atarse los cordones de los zapatos o abrir un grifo, cosas que se hacen a modo inconsciente puesto que de una manera u otra las aprendió con anterioridad… _

—¡Hinata! ¡Ayúdame un poco con esto! —pidió Sasuke desde la cocina.

—Espéranos aquí Momo, no tardaremos —sonrió Hinata una vez más, antes de salir, cerrando la puerta por seguridad.

Sasuke se afanaba por terminar rápido con algunos sándwiches y vasos de jugo. Podría ser una eminencia de genio y estar a punto de convertirse en doctor a su edad, pero seguía siendo un desastre en la cocina.

—Permíteme Sasuke, ya lo hago yo —dijo la chica, mirando con disimulada sorpresa los emparedados mal hechos.

—Eh, sí… —accedió, sentándose en uno de los bancos de la barra mientras Hinata compensaba el desastre que Sasuke acababa de hacer en solo dos minutos.

—Estás estudiando lo que le ha pasado a Momo —afirmó Hinata de pronto, más bien, acusó, como si Sasuke estuviese cometiendo un crimen.

—No solo lo que le pasó a ella. Neji sufrió un traumatismo similar y él ha quedado en estado comatoso. Solo quiero respuestas, y puesto que no las podemos recibir de un doctor certificado, estoy haciendo lo que está en mis manos —se explicó, esperando que su prima comprendiera.

—¿Harás una tesis con esto? —preguntó, deteniéndose en su tarea. ¿Así que por eso Sasuke estaba tan cariñoso con Momo, porque la estaba usando para sus estudios?

—Hay cosas que no se comparten con el mundo, Hinata. Aún si yo soy el "niñero", fuiste tú quien la encontró, no yo —le dijo, adoptando de momento el tono distante con el que siempre hablaba—. Está perdida, es un ser humano. No le utilizaría tan rastreramente. Además… —se encogió de hombros—: no estoy apurado por ir a meterme a tiempo completo a una oficina aburrida a recetar pastillas.

—¿Qué es lo que has descubierto?

—Momo tiene un tipo de amnesia transitoria. Cuando la parte lesionada de su cerebro pueda funcionar de nuevo correctamente, en pocas palabras, cuando se cure, su memoria regresará. Sus datos personales, los rostros y nombres de sus familiares, los lugares, los recuerdos, todo regresará. Tiene que hacer esfuerzo para retener nombres y procesos nuevos, y en ocasiones se le olvidan completamente, pero las acciones implícitas, como acostarse o vestirse, o incluso leer (aun con cierta dificultad) las está recuperando, lo que me dice que la lesión en la cabeza fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente y hacerla perder la memoria, pero no fue tan grave.

—¿La viste vestirse? —soltó Hinata, nerviosa.

—Le pedí que se pusiera mi chaqueta para comprobarlo… ¿Piensas que la vi, desnuda o algo así?

—No… no, no… —negó, pero Sasuke notó sus nervios.

—Si lo piensas_

—N-no… S-Sasuke… Por la noche hablaré con papá, quiero decirte lo mismo a ti, de todos modos —le dijo, aprovechando para evadir el tema. Sasuke podía ser terco a niveles exagerados—. Yo eh… —se reprendió mentalmente. No estaba preparada para dar la noticia—. Dejaré el instituto para buscar algún trabajo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó, alcanzando del frutero en la barra una manzana y dándole un mordisco. La descartó de inmediato con cara de gresca—. Dulce… —soltó, como si fuera un insulto. Después de todo, las cosas dulces no eran lo suyo.

—Yo… quiero ayudar con los gastos de la casa. Hanabi aún está en la escuela media, y solo con el sueldo de papá no lograremos tener en pie la casa, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que estamos cuidando de Momo, y la hospitalización de Neji_

—¿Y yo? —interrumpió. Hinata detuvo abruptamente su explicación, como si estuviese caminando y de pronto se golpeara contra una pared. La chica le miró, desconcertada. Sasuke suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no se había dado a entender—. Escucha, Hinata: Tú y Hanabi están estudiando, y Momo necesita más atenciones de las que yo le puedo darle, sin Neji hay menos ingreso a la casa y yo vengo y me instalo sin más, sin dinero y pidiendo prestado a Hiashi, y él anda ido últimamente. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a permitirte dejar los estudios para buscar un trabajo?

—Eh… ¿si?

—Yo lo haré, Hinata, no tú. Buscaré algunos trabajos. Sé que tendrás que estar más al pendiente de Momo, pero muy pronto podrá valerse por sí misma, es cuestión de que descanse como es debido…

—Sasuke, no puedes hacer eso… Estás a nada de que los directivos de tu facultad te certifiquen como doctor…

—Ya te lo dije: no estoy apurado por ser doctor —dijo, derramando unas gotas de jugo al servir en el último vaso—. Además, me servirá para comenzar a reunir dinero.

—Es un poco injusto… Tenemos dinero de sobra y no podemos tocarlo ahora que comenzamos a necesitar…

—Hinata, eso es lo de menos. El dinero va y viene, lo que se quedan son las experiencias —le dijo, tomando el plato con sándwiches y uno de los vasos de jugo. Hinata tomó los otros dos—. Bueno, eso es lo que me dijo Naruto cuando sus padres lo destituyeron como heredero de las empresas Namikaze por abandonar los estudios —se burló—. Si alguien tan cabeza hueca como Naruto está cumpliendo su sueño, ¿por qué nosotros no?

Sasuke fue el primero en entrar a la habitación. Momo yacía en el suelo, de alguna manera, inconsciente. Cuando Hinata entró de lleno, Sasuke había dejado lo que traía en manos y se había apurado a revisar los signos vitales de Momo.

Momo abrió los ojos entonces. Primero ofuscada y luego concentrándose en mirar a Sasuke, sonriéndole.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata sonrieron también, aliviados.

* * *

Sé que no trae mucha acción después de haberlo esperado por tanto, pero es una especie de intermedio para lo que se viene. ¡Espero les haya gustado, minna! ¡Nos leemos dentro de dos días! :B

* * *

Respuesta a comentarios:

Amaterasu: Gracias n.n Espero que sigas la historia que yo la continuaré hasta el final c:

NayukoUchiha: Jajaja, esos lalalala no desaparecerán, así que espero que sigas la historia e.e jajaja okya xD Me da gusto que te haya gustado lo que va del fic. Los personajes, bueno, traté de no abusar del Ooc para que se vieran lo más parecidos a los personajes que tanto queremos n.n Con Sasuke quise experimentar un poquito, tampoco para excederme poniendolo como el héroe que lo hace todo bien, pero puesto que la historia se debe amoldar a los personajes y debo poner reacciones realistas para que la historia sea buena, traté de ponerlo lo mejor que pude. En realidad, escribir sobre Sasuke siempre me pone en un dilema u.u Gracias por el comentario c:

setsuna17: ¡Gracias! Espero leerte hasta el final en la historia n.n

danny: Gracias. Con lo de Sasuke y Karin, no durarán mucho con Momo/Sakura en medio 7u7 jajaja, no te preocupes. Igual, cuidate!

rachel: Sí *w* quería que eso ocurriera pronto o de lo contrario más adelante se vería fuera de lugar. Además, es el desencadenante para toooodo lo que se vendrá -u- Respecto a la vida de Sakura, bueno, más adelante se darán más datos sobre eso, para que se comprenda más o menos cómo era su vida antes de que simplemente desapareciera. Sasuke es Sasuke xD así que esperemos que reconozca más temprano que tarde lo que comienza a sentir por la chica :3 ¡Espero leer un review tuyo de nuevo! cx

nanajamn: cx A mí también. Aquí está la conti, un poco atrasadita (u.u) pero ya volvemos a las andadas c:

Ass: Gracias. Actualizaré seguido a partir de ahora, ¡prometido! n.n

¡Eso es todo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 Una recompensa para mí

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo les va en este primer día del añó? Espero que bien n.n No he podido actualizar antes porque las celebraciones de año nuevo me ocuparon todo el día y yo soy la responsable de mantener la casa limpia u.u Mientras sigo aseando, ¡disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

El momento en que Hinata dejó el lápiz en el escritorio, un golpe seco se escuchó desde la habitación de Neji. Tanto Hanabi como ella miraron a la puerta de su habitación, alarmadas.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —cuestionó Hanabi, desentendiéndose de lleno de su iPad.

Era domingo. Podría haber sido cualquier otro día, pero Hanabi estaba muy distante y Hinata muy paranoica. Momo estaba eternamente encerrada en la habitación de Neji, y había un silencio sepulcral en la recámara de Hiashi. A decir verdad, no era un día bueno, y Hinata estaba segura de que iría de mal en peor en el momento en que cualquiera de su familia descubriera a Momo.

—N-no-no lo sé, iré a averiguar_

—¡Pero si eres una miedosa, Hina-nee-chan! Ya voy yo, seguro que es una de las ánimas que invoca papá con su mal humor —aseveró, abriendo la puerta para salir al pasillo.

Hinata boqueó, asustada. Hanabi era capaz de delatarla con Hiashi en cuanto viera lo que Sasuke y ella escondían.

Hanabi, ajena a las reacciones exageradas de su hermana, comenzó a caminar cautelosamente por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación de Neji. Un golpe más, proveniente de la habitación, alertó a ambas chicas.

—¡Hanabi! —susurró Hinata con impotencia, no sabiendo qué hacer o decir para detenerla.

Entonces la puerta de Hiashi se abrió de golpe, y padre e hija se encontraron de frente. Hinata se envaró, consciente de que últimamente la relación entre ambos no era buena.

—Veo que aún son capaces de jugar como si tuviesen siete años —alegó el hombre, de un humor de perros que advertía que no se le contradijera. Tenía profundas ojeras y mirada adormilada.

—No estamos jugando, padre. Hinata y yo hemos_

—A tu habitación Hanabi —interrumpió. Hanabi, que nunca había desafiado la autoridad de su padre cuando éste se ponía en tono tan tajante, entró a su habitación para coger una chaqueta y fue inmediatamente a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Hanabi! —exclamaron ambos al ver esta acción. Hinata no pudo tomarla del brazo porque Hiashi, furioso, la pasó de largo y fue tras Hanabi. Tal vez, empeorando la situación entre ambos.

Hinata apretó la mandíbula, impotente. Ella nada podía hacer por tratar de resolver las cosas entre su padre y su hermana. Si bien también era de la familia, lo cierto era que ella nunca había participado de la convivencia familiar, ni de los abrazos, ni de las peleas. El único que podría intervenir en esos momentos era Neji, pero él no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones para hacerlos ver sus errores.

La chica suspiró derrotada, escuchando como Hiashi y Hanabi disipaban la paz matinal que se había mantenido. Decidió comprobar que Momo estuviese bien.

Momo, ajena a todo, estaba a punto de tirar un libro al suelo cuando Hinata abrió la puerta. Momo sonrió, encantada de ver señales de vida de su salvadora.

—Okay, entendía tu mensaje de "estoy aburrida". Vayamos a visitar a Sasuke, ¿está bien?

~ lalalala lo que provoca uno tirando libros, ¿quién lo ha hecho aparte de mí? jeje lalalala~

Unas semanas antes, Sasuke jamás se hubiese imaginado que buscaría un trabajo por voluntad propia, y además, uno que le obligaba a hacer todo ese tipo de estupideces… Después del trabajo matutino en la agencia de mudanzas, Sasuke tenía que trabajar a tiempo completo en el restaurante de camareros bishonen "La gatita feliz".

No se quejaba por la paga, era muy buena, sobre todo por los incentivos de atraer cada vez a más clientela, pero se sentía tonto al tener que vestirse de smoking y recibir a las clientas con "una seductora y deslumbrante sonrisa que las haga desear visitar el lugar hasta el fin de sus días".

Cuando Naruto le habló del trabajo, a Sasuke no le había parecido mala idea. Sólo era recibir clientes y tomarles la orden. Sólo que la naturaleza bromista de Naruto no le había permitido informarle a Sasuke que se trataba de un restaurante de anfitriones sexys y la clientela consistía en chicas de hasta cuarenta años que acudían especialmente a verlos.

Maldijo a Naruto desde el alma en el momento en que la misma dueña del lugar lo vio y lo aceptó inmediatamente, solo por tener una cara bonita, que era lo que valía ahí.

Ese día en particular, el restaurante estaba a reventar de clientas. Muy pocos clientes se presentaban cada mil años, a menos que fuesen gays, como los que habían ido a visitar ese día a Naruto.

Por suerte, a las clientas también les agradaba el atractivo del inminente cabezota de Naruto, porque de lo contrario, Sasuke no soportaría ese tipo de infierno él solo.

—¡Vamos Naru-chan! ¿Qué tal si vas a visitarnos por la noche? —habló con voz melosa uno de los individuos. Naruto se estremeció, haciendo reír a un trío de clientas que estaba cerca a la mesa de los hombres.

—¡Sasu-chii! ¡Dos clientas esperan por ti! —anunció Izumo, uno de los dos hombres que recibían a la clientela. Izumo y Kotetsu estaban en crisis financiera, por lo que habían tenido que asumir el rol de guardias enamorados uke-seme para atraer clientela. Naruto y Genma se burlaban de ellos cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Sasuke bufó con fastidio y se apuró a dejar los platos de comida a las cuatro clientas que lo habían solicitado. El atractivo de Sasuke consistía en que era el camarero más frío y malhumorado del restaurante, y las chicas estaban enamoradas de su actitud.

—Gracias Sasu-chii —agradeció una de las clientas.

—Hmp —Sasuke soltó su acostumbrado monosílabo, haciendo suspirar a las clientas que estaban alrededor. Éste trabajo era un verdadero y gran fastidio.

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el lugar, las clientas se le amontonaban y no le dejaban un minuto de paz. Afortunadamente no tenía que fingir ser divertido o cosas por el estilo, ya que de lo contrario hubiese renunciado inmediatamente.

Quienes esperaban en la entrada, flanqueadas por el par de guardias, eran Hinata y Momo, quienes sonrieron a Sasuke en cuanto lo vieron. Hinata reía por lo bajo por algún chiste de Momo. Cuando Sasuke llegó hasta su altura, se dio cuenta de que Momo le miraba fijamente, muy fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, desconcertado de las actitudes extrañas de las chicas.

—Momo pregunta que si también ella puede llamarte "Sasu-chii" —reveló Hinata, volviendo a reír—. Es un buen lugar, Sasu…

—No digas el "chií" por favor —pidió el muchacho, haciendo un gesto a las chicas para que lo siguieran. Hinata, que se había interrumpido a mitad de su oración, parecía haber notado al rubio escandaloso que hacía malabares con las bandejas de comida.

—¿Hinata-chan? —preguntó Momo, tan ofuscada como podía estarlo Sasuke. De un momento a otro, Sasuke captó, y se acercó en afán burlón a su prima:

—¿Qué tal si le pido a Naruto que te atienda, y yo me voy con Momo para dejarlos solitos?

Hinata enrojeció hasta la línea del cabello, nerviosa.

—N-no ti-ti-tienes porqué hacerlo_

—¡Oh, Hinata-chan! ¡Chica bella desconocida! ¡Bienvenidas! —exclamó Naruto desde el otro lado del restaurante, provocando que todos los presentes miraran a las recién llegadas. Hinata enrojeció aún más. Momo, que hallaba divertido ver nerviosa a Hinata, sonrió.

~ lol Sasuke de smoking *o* lalalala ~

_Intento No. 12_

_Lugar: Sala de música de la escuela_

_Posición de los objetivos: Ino se ha marchado molesta. Sai jamás llegó._

—Kankuro… ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¡Se suponía que vigilarías la puerta! ¡La puerta, maldita sea! —gritó Temari, exasperada.

_Intento No. 13_

_Lugar: Karaoke "La estrella cantante"_

_Posición de los objetivos: Ino sorprendida, abraza con fuerza a Choji. Sai está debajo de Matsuri._

—¿De dónde diablos salió Matsuri? ¡Shin, ¿qué ha sido esa explosión?! —exclamó de inmediato Ino, sorprendida de que últimamente ocurrieran cosas de ese tipo.

—Matsuri, tenemos cosas pendientes con el consejo estudiantil —anunció Gaara, levantándola sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Pero, pero_

—Calla Temari, el consejo es importante en estos momentos —cortó el pelirrojo, apurando a Matsuri para salir de ahí.

—¡Creo que se ha puesto celoso! —exclamó Shin, en algún lugar encima de ellos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra moverte, idiota! ¡Ahora mismo te asesino!

_Intento No. 14_

_Lugar: La sala de Shin y Sai._

_Posición de los objetivos: Ino y Sai apretujados en un sofá, entre Shikamaru y el gordo de Choji._

—¿Qué? ¿Empezaron la película sin mí? ¡Háganme espacio! —Pidió Shin, provocando que Ino terminara sentada encima de Sai—. ¡Perfecto!

—¡Me largo! —anunció entonces la chica.

~ lalalala ¡Nunca terminarán! Ja ja ja lalalala ~

—¡Vamos! Yo veré chicos lindos y tú podrás ver hermosas clientas!

—Okay, okay, ¡ya! ¡Ya estamos entrando! —anunció Suigetsu, tirándole una mirada de fastidio al par de guardias que parecían ser homosexuales.

—¡Te adoro! —exclamó Karin, tomándole de la mano. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que Karin se mostraba así con él, así que Suigetsu se pasaba a lo fiesta cuando ocurría eso.

Ya en ocasiones anteriores, Karin había ido sola a visitar a su primo Naruto. Ahora que estaba junto a Suigetsu, si bien se sentía más extraña, no había manera de que fuera con alguien más, puesto que sus amistades consistían en puros hombres.

—¡Oh! Esa chica de allá es línda… Espera, ¿no es ese Sasuke? —preguntó Suigetsu. Nada más había tenido que mirar un poco más a la izquierda de Hinata, que reía dulcemente, para descubrir a Sasuke, limpiándole con una servilleta la comisura de la boca a Momo, que parecía una niñita.

—¡¿Quién es ella?! —preguntó, más bien gritó Karin, enfadándose al ver tal cosa. Miró entonces hacia todas las direcciones posibles, hasta que vio a uno de los camareros pasando a un costado. Tomó el postre de frutas, molesta.

Las clientas se concentraron en la perfecta curva que realizó el proyectil, y todas gritaron sonoramente en el momento en que crema y fresas adornaban la cabeza de Sasuke. Y no habían gritado precisamente porque Sasuke tuviera comida en la cabeza.

El golpe lo había impulsado con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle besar accidentalmente a Momo. Se despegó de inmediato, con la sorpresa en la cara. Cuando miró a donde posiblemente podría estar su agresor, solo estaba Naruto, rascándose la barbilla, como si pensara. Al parecer él sí había visto al… o a la responsable.

* * *

Jajaja, éste capítulo me hizo reír al escribirlo xD espero que les haya gustado también a ustedes :B

¡Feliz inicio de año! ¡Que todos sue sueños y ambiciones se cumplan y sean mejores cada día, minna!

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

setsuna17: hablé :B Espero te esté gustando la historia n.n

danny: No tienes de qué preocuparte. Perdona si me atrasé muchísimo, estaba escribiendo el final de la primera parte de una historia que está pegando mucho en u Y sí, ya verás cómo van las cosas entre Sasuke y Karin jajaja.

Be Crazy Be Original: aksjbjkfhd gracias :B Bueno, en gran parte las primeras reacciones de Momo traté de hacerlas del tipo Sakura-hime de Tsubasa Chronicle, pero como ya lo explicó Sasuke, poco a poco irá recuperando su identidad, pero a mí también me gusta su ternura cx No te disculpes, si no existieramos los raritos, ¿quiénes crees que harían el mundo más divertido? xD Cuento con eso, te aseguro que lo subiré hasta el final así que gracias por empezar a seguirlo *w* Adoro la actitud de Naruto; gracias a ese idiota mío soy quien soy. Sobre lo de las parejas... pues también se enfocará en los amigos de Sakura y los de Hinata, aunque realmente no sé si a eso te referías jejeje Aquí está la conti c: ¡Feliz año nuevo para ti también! c:

Aiko-Uchiha05: Gracias cx aquí está la conti, espero sigas la historia hasta el final *w*

Andrea: Gracias c: Trato de hacerlo lo más impredecible posible para que el lector se mantenga pegado a la pantalla a ver qué ocurrirá. Jajaja, sí que parecen amo-perrito, pero conforme Sakura-Momo vaya recuperando su identidad bueeeeno, muchas más cosas ocurrirán xD De Karin si es algo así, es como "bueno, te di una oportunidad porque te aprecio pero me estás hartando" (?) no sé si me explique xD

Min Kurusu: Lo sé *w* jajaja, y esperemos a que se los siga poniendo hasta que desfallezca de amor por Momo(? jajaja Con Ino recemos para que pronto se le pase la tristeza u.u Gracias por leer :B

Min Kurusu: De nuevo gracias xD Con lo de Sakura-Neji, me sorprendió que especularas algo así, porque sinceramente algo como eso podría pasar. No te preocupes, es un gran misterio (cofcof no spoilers xD), se desvelará cuando los cabos se estén atando *risa macabra*. Lo de Hanabi bueno, también es misterio(? D: A Neji no lo mataré! lo amo :3 jajaja por eso no te preocupes por él, sobrevivirá :B

* * *

¡Eso es todo! ¡Nos leemos mañana mismo! n.n


	7. Chapter 7 Ella no debería estar aquí

¡Hola minna! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ¡disfrutenlo!

* * *

—Pronto terminará mi turno.

—Bien, te esperaremos —anunció Hinata, a pesar de que estaba segura de que cuando volvieran a la casa, tanto Hiashi como Hanabi estarían ahí, y cruzar ambos obstáculos era imposible.

Después del incidente con el postre de frutas, Sasuke había decidido simplemente lavarse lo mejor que pudo el cabello, y retomar el trabajo. Cuando se secaba con una pequeña toalla, Naruto había dejado lo que hacía para ir a verle.

—¿Estás bien? —había preguntado, viendo cómo Sasuke se pasaba la toalla por la cabeza, secándose el cabello.

—¿Quién fue? —espetó, molesto. Había besado accidentalmente a Momo, y en su cabello aún había restos de crema y frutilla. Naruto, que sabía del carácter flemático de su amigo, decidió decirle exactamente lo que vio.

—Karin entró tomada de la mano de ese amigo extraño que tiene, y te vio muy cerca de la chica pelirrosa. Se enceló y lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Oye, teme, sé que yo fui quien te la presento pero… te ves más interesado en esa chica que está junto a Hinata-chan que lo que te llegaste a interesar por Karin.

—¿Y tú que sabes? —preguntó, ahora más molesto que antes.

—Escucha, Sasuke: No tienes porqué corresponderle a una chica que no te gusta solo porque dice "te quiero". No es justo, para ninguno de los dos. Si quieres atarte a ella bien, pero ninguno de los dos será feliz. Tú ni siquiera vas en serio con ella.

—Ah, ¿entonces la defendí de mi familia en vano? ¿Eso no es muestra de qué tan en serio voy con ella? —cuestionó, enfrentándose a Naruto. Muchas veces la diferencia de opiniones los dividía.

—Sasuke, el que digas "te amo" y trates de demostrárselo de una manera u otra no es que realmente la ames. De lo contrario no estarían tan peleados en estos momentos por esa chica.

—¿Cómo…?

—Karin me llamó la primera noche que pasaste con los Hyuuga, preguntándome donde estabas. Como yo no lo sabía, ella empezó a gritarme que te vigilara, que seguramente estabas visitando un burdel o algo así. ¿Esa chica es de uno?

—¿Momo de un burdel? —se burló, la duda sin despegarse de su mirada. Recordó el volante de Shabutte Miyou, que por supuesto no le mencionaría a su amigo hasta no estar completamente seguro que eso tuviera algo que ver con Momo.

Suspiró, sin poder sacarse todo eso de la mente. Era verdad que no le apetecía recibir la ayuda de Karin, que no le gustaba su comida, ni su trato pseudo-posesivo… ¿Era solo por eso que se estaba arriesgando a cuidar de Momo, o de verdad la frágil pelirrosa estaba haciendo mella en él? Hizo un sonido de fastidio, provocando que las clientas volvieran a suspirar por él. Rodó los ojos, deseando que su turno terminara de una buena vez.

~lalalala enamórate Sasu-chii, ¡enamórateeeee! Lalalala~

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que nos siguen —confesó Hinata, mirándole con preocupación. El taxi ya se estacionaba a un costado de la acera de la casa.

Ésta yacía a oscuras. Si había alguien dentro, no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie.

—Será un par de idiotas sin nada mejor qué hacer. Vamos, debemos llevar cuanto antes a Momo hasta la habitación —dijo Sasuke, pagándole en billetes al taxista—. Quédese con el cambio —habló secamente, saliendo a la fría noche, para luego ofrecerle una solícita mano a Momo para que bajara del taxi con su ayuda. Ignoró por completo a su prima, quien también bajo delicadamente del taxi, le dio las gracias al taxista y cerró la puerta para que el hombre se marchara.

Una camioneta se detuvo en la esquina, llamando la atención de Sasuke, aunque éste disimuló no haberla visto llegar. ¿Acaso no era la camioneta que siempre conducía Suigetsu? Qué par de idiotas tan predecibles…

Ambos primos entraron a la oscura casa, agradecidos de que no hubiese obstáculos de por medio para llevar a Momo hasta la habitación sin dificultad alguna.

Afuera, en la acera de en frente, Karin trataba de recuperar el aliento, sofocada. Suigetsu miraba con ojo crítico la casa frente a ellos.

—Eres un idiota. Perdiendo la camioneta y teniendo que ir tras un maldito taxi… —resolló Karin, con la garganta seca por el esfuerzo.

—No era mi intención perder una camioneta que ni siquiera era mía —dijo en tono irónico, devastado. Tendría que pagar demasiado por haber perdido la camioneta de Juugo—. Y serás más idiota tú. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste antes donde viven los Hyuuga?

—Oh, cállate de una vez. Vámonos, mañana volveremos —anunció la chica, caminando entonces hacia la esquina.

Curiosamente, la camioneta que ambos hubiesen reconocido al verla, ya no estaba.

~D: esperemos que no sean fantasmas uiuiuiu! Lalalala~

Cuando Sasuke le dijo a Hinata que ya podía marcharse a su habitación, Hinata le dio las buenas noches a ambos y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación. Hanabi yacía de frente a la puerta, sentada en la silla del escritorio; con los ojos enrojecidos, miró fijamente a Hinata en cuanto ésta entró. Hinata dio un respingo, pues no esperaba encontrarse con su hermana.

—¿Quién es la chica que está con Sasuke-aniki?

—¿Q-q-qué?

—Nee-chan: ayudaste a Sasuke-aniki a meter a una chica a su habitación. ¿Quién es? —cuestionó. Temblaba ligeramente, lo que la hacia balancearse adelante y atrás en un movimiento apenas imperceptible.

—E-es una, una…

—¿Una qué? —preguntó, incorporándose de golpe. Hinata se alarmó de inmediato—. Dime en estos momentos quién es o iré a echarla_

—¡Una mujerzuela! —admitió, mintiéndole estrepitosamente a su hermana. Jamás en su vida le había dicho la menor mentira, pero protegería a Momo, aún si tenía que mentir a su hermana.

—¿Una puta? ¿De dónde? —cuestionó. Al estar parada, el desequilibrio se hacía más notorio. ¿Acaso se sentía mal? Hinata decidió ignorar el vocabulario de su hermana. Tenía que decirle algo antes de que se exaltara. Tan extraña como estaba, lo mejor era tenerla tranquila.

—De-d-d-de… de Noche Mew Mew —soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente. Una vez Kiba había mencionado el lugar, decía que había toda clase de multimillonarios en busca de chicas, aunque Hinata no estaba segura de si Kiba malgastaba el dinero de la familia en esos antros de mala muerte.

—Pues dile a ese imbécil_

Hanabi dio una arcada en ese momento. Antes de que Hinata pudiese reaccionar para correr hasta su hermana y auxiliarla, ella se había precipitado hasta el baño de la habitación, cerrando con seguro. A través de la puerta, Hinata podía escuchar perfectamente cómo Hanabi devolvía el estómago.

—¿Hanabi? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Lárgate! —fue la contestación de la joven. Hinata se sintió herida. Si Hanabi no la quería cerca, muy poco podía hacer ella porque de todos modos dormían en la misma habitación.

Aun dolida, descubrió un montón de estampillas con diferentes dibujos impresos. ¿Hanabi coleccionaba esas cosas? Tomó dos sin pensarlo, segura de que Sasuke sabría decirle qué era aquello.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sasuke a Momo, ya que ésta había dado un respingo cuando escuchó el "¡Lárgate!" de Hanabi. Momo asintió, aún abrazada a Sasuke—. Oye, tenemos que dormir, y no he preparado el futón…

Por toda contestación, Momo se limitó a acomodar la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Sasuke procuró tratar de olvidarse de que tenía una chica recostada junto a él, o sería muy difícil pegar ojo y estaba realmente cansado por las tonterías que tenía que hacer para ganar dinero.

~sshhh, dejemos dormir a los habitantes de la casa Hyuuga… *coge el micrófono* ¡Lalalala!~

Al despuntar el alba, Hinata se levantó de inmediato para preparar desayuno y almuerzo para cinco. Encendió la radio a bajo volumen y sintonizó una estación al azar, disponiéndose a cocinar de inmediato.

Casi a las siete, Hanabi (desvaída), Sasuke (aún bostezando y por alguna extraña razón, sonrojado) y Hiashi (de mal humor) bajaron ya listos para marcharse, tomando el desayuno que Hinata había preparado para ellos.

La radio y la comida cocinándose eran la única tregua al molesto silencio que reinaba en torno a la mesa. Hiashi y Sasuke eran de pocas palabras, pero en cuanto a las hermanas, hasta hace un mes, solían platicar animadamente de todo, acallando la radio con sus cotilleos y risas. Ahora el silencio sepulcral era usual en la casa, a menos que Hiashi estuviese reprendiendo a su hija menor, entonces los gritos subían a tales decibelios que incluso los vecinos evitaban toparse con los Hyuuga, temiendo ser victimas de los gritos o el mal humor que se había instalado permanente en la casa.

Ciertamente, el único alivio que encontraban tanto Sasuke como Hinata, era el de cuidar a Momo, que con los días se facilitaba debido a que la chica podía moverse mejor y necesitaba cada vez menos ayuda para las tareas simples.

—Vuelvo por la tarde —anunció Hiashi, dejando su plato a medias y tomando la caja de almuerzo de la barra.

—¡Itterashai! —exclamó Hinata. Le comenzaba a preocupar la dieta que había adoptado su padre, siempre dejando a medio comer los platos y los almuerzos.

Hanabi fue la siguiente en marcharse, aunque ni siquiera un "Me voy" murmuró. De todos modos, Hinata la despidió con la misma calidez que a su padre.

—Me marcho yo también, Hinata. No llegues tarde a la escuela —dijo Sasuke, compensando con una sonrisa la frialdad de Hanabi. Definitivamente, Sasuke se estaba derritiendo. Y Hinata ahora sabía porqué.

—¡Momo! ¡Baja a desayunar!

Una vez que Momo desayunó junto a Hinata, y cuando ésta le hubo dado las indicaciones de siempre a la chica, Hinata se marchó con apuro, segura de que llegaría tarde si no cogía el autobús en ese mismo momento.

Momo, como desde hace tres días, subía lentamente las escaleras, cargando la bandeja con su almuerzo y unas cuantas bolas de arroz en caso de que Hinata o Sasuke llegaran a retrasarse allá a donde salían. Sintió mareos en el ultimo momento, y no se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de caer sino hasta que uno de los onigiris cayó al suelo, arruinándose.

Momo decidió dejar la bandeja de comida en la habitación y luego regresar y buscar una de esas cosas con las que se limpiaba. No recordaba el nombre de momento, pero estaba segura que sabía de qué se trataba, porque tenía la imagen mental y el concepto.

Últimamente era así para ella. Tenía un libro entre las manos, pero no recordaba esos extraños caracteres plasmados en él. Cuando comía, hasta hace poco recordaba cómo sostener un par de palillos. Si tenía que ir al baño, Sasuke llamaba inmediatamente a Hinata, aunque ella aun no comprendía porqué. Comenzaba a tener conciencia, y en algún profundo rincón de su mente, aún no asimilaba que tuviese un nombre como "Momo", como si se diera cuenta inconscientemente de que ese no era su nombre.

De regreso a las escaleras, pasó junto al onigiri destrozado y bajó lentamente, a causa de los moretones que aún acuciaban y un persistente dolor en la espalda que últimamente había remitido notoriamente. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, estaba exhausta. Por eso tanto Sasuke como Hinata tenían tantas atenciones con ella: porque aún no lograba tenerse por si misma el tiempo suficiente.

Recordaba el lugar de donde Hinata había tomado esa cosa para limpiar. Escoba, gritó su mente en el momento en que entró a la cocina y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta de atrás, la que daba al patio.

—¡Anda! —exclamó alguien allá afuera.

Momo se detuvo en seco, preguntándose si Hinata o Sasuke habían tenido que regresar por algún asunto que hubiesen olvidado.

Alguien rompió el vidrio de la ventanilla de la puerta con una simple piedra y entró azotándola. Una muchacha pelirroja. Detrás de ella, un chico trataba de detenerla.

—¿Pero qué…? —alcanzó a preguntar la muchacha al ver a Momo parada en medio de la cocina, estupefacta. Se precipitó de inmediato, sin dar tiempo a Suigetsu de alcanzarla.

—¡Karin! —gritó muy tarde, sin poder detener el golpe que Karin asestó a la muchacha en la cara.

Momo cayó de inmediato, atontada por el golpe, como si hubiese metido la cabeza en una campana y la hubiesen golpeado. Escuchaba un extraño zumbido, y estaba segura de que la cabeza se le estaba partiendo en dos. Cerró los ojos, sin saber porqué de pronto se sentía pesada.

Sintió que apenas había pasado un segundo en el momento en que volvió a abrir los ojos. La muchacha la tomaba de las muñecas. El muchacho la llevaba de los tobillos. Sentía frío. Sabía que la estaban sacando al patio de la casa.

Quien quiera que fuera esa tipa, le regresaría el golpe. Sabía que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que había despertado, así que se agitó lanzando una fuerte patada a la entrepierna del muchacho. En el momento en que el desconocido la soltó para sostenerse los bajos, Momo se soltó de la pelirroja, se giró hacia ella y le metió un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Sangre comenzó a escurrir de la nariz de Karin. Cuando el dolor de la patada bajó un poco, Suigetsu se limitó a tomar a Karin y huir con el rabo entre las patas.

—¡No vuelvan! —advirtió la chica, sintiéndose triunfal a pesar del terrible mareo.

Vio a un chico rubio correr hasta ella y sostenerla en brazos en el momento en que le fallaron las piernas. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—Venga, vamos adentro —dijo Naruto, ayudándola a entrar de nuevo a la cocina. Vista de cerca, la chica si que parecía llena de magulladuras y golpes. Sasuke tendría mucho que explicarle.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Respuesta a los reviews:

setsuna17: claro :B Gracias!

Be Crazy Be Original: Jajaja, ten en cuenta que el beso fue accidental... aunque al fin y al cabo fue beso u Seee, seamos raras, así el mundo tendrá de que hablar (?) jajajaja. Espera y leerás lo que se viene, espero te guste :B Hanabi es así porque obviamente está pasando algo, y poco a poco lo iremos descubriendo. Saludos! espero te haya gustado éste capítulo :B

TobiasA: ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por el comentario, y qué gusto que te esté gustando la historia u aquí está la conti y espera lo que sigue pasado mañana, cx

Andrea: Jajaja, con razón, se me hizo extraño porque como que estaba cortado, ahora sé porque xD Bueno, con respecto a la amnesia de Sakura me han dado ya bastantes de las teorías que las lectoras se han formado, pero no te diré absolutamente nada de eso para no spoilear jajaja. Aproveché la situación de Ino para mostrar qué tal reaccionan por la desaparición de Sakura, así podemos ver más globalmente la historia y no solo lo que le está pasando a nuestra Saku. Un NaruHina sería divertido 7u7 jajaja, y pues yo estaba muerta de risa cuando decidí poner a Sasuke en un trabajo como ese xD Perdona si los capítulos son un poco cortos. La verdad quisiera hacerlos más largos, pero sería meterles relleno y cosas así y no quiero darles lo mismo que el anime de Naruto les está dando cada vez que se ponen a tope con el manga :c Perdona por eso u.u Todos queremos ver el mejor momento de la historia: cuando Sasuke corte a Karin xD okno jajaja... Sin querer envolví a la historia en un montón de misterios que espero que disfruten xD Había pensado que fuera pura comedia y romance, pero sin un toque de misterio, se me hubiese complicado seguir, así que todos estos cabos sueltos se irán atando conforme pase la historia c:

¡¿Un fanart?! *grita, llora, se tira al suelo, agradece a kami-sama* w Porsupuesto que tienes mi consentimiento, me parece increíble que la historia les esté gustando tanto, y eso me da animos para seguir escribiendola hasta el final :')

Eso es todo:3 ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8 Avanza un poco

¡Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas! ¡Les traigo el capítulo ocho, disfrútenlo! c:

* * *

—¿Sasuke? ¿Has salido temprano? ¿Cómo has conseguido eso? —preguntó Hinata al verle llegar.

Ese día en particular, las nubes habían decidido dar tregua al sol un rato, así que este brillaba en todo su esplendor coloreando de tonalidades naranjas el cielo al atardecer, aunque el frio no era para nada alentador.

Sea como fuere, Hinata se estaba sorprendiendo de lo bien que Sasuke ganaba trabajando en La gatita feliz. Aun si se quejara a diario y llegara cansadísimo de hacer suspirar a un montón de chicas, la paga era tan buena que no dejaría el trabajo ni aunque echaran a Naruto.

—Ven, súbete. Momo ha estado sola toda la tarde y necesita comer algo —dijo Sasuke en ese tono imperante y frio que Hinata le conocía muy bien.

Sasuke iba montado en una deslumbrante motocicleta de la que Hinata no supo reconocer el modelo, puesto que a ella no se le daba muy bien manejar ese tipo de información. Los alumnos alrededor miraban con sorpresa la motocicleta, admirándola.

—¿Es segura? —preguntó Hinata. Llevaba una hora de retraso y seguramente Momo la estaría esperando, pero no subiría a una trampa mortal solo porque era bonita y cara.

—Es una Aprilia RSV4 R, es tan segura como puede ser jugar con un patito —respondió Sasuke, irónico, como si fuera una completa certeza que era seguro viajar junto a él.

~ (-u-) *cantando* Súbete a mi moto, lalalala ~

—¡Bien! ¡Supondré que ya estás en condiciones de decirme qué ha pasado! —anunció Naruto, cuando terminó de comer los deliciosos onigiris que la chica no había querido probar.

Habían pasado todo el día de la misma forma: Naruto esperando a que la chica le dijera porqué estaba ahí, porqué Karin había ido a golpearla y porqué ni Hinata ni Sasuke le habían dicho nada a él. Pero la chica se la pasó todo el tiempo recostada en la cama de Neji, sin hablar, sin moverse. Cuando Naruto creyó que tal vez estaba muerta, se alarmó y se acercó de inmediato, aunque había terminado obteniendo un golpe de la chica. ¿Estaba malhumorada por su presencia?

Él solo había visto a Suigetsu salir con apuro de la casa, ayudando a Karin. Y ya que le había parecido tan extraño, había acudido de inmediato a la casa para ver qué rayos había pasado, encontrándose con la misma chica que había ido junto a Hinata a La gatita feliz.

El estómago de la chica gruñó.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —ofreció Naruto, pero ella no le contestó. El chico suspiró. Si Sasuke y los demás lidiaban con ella, no entendía como podían hacerlo.

Un motor apagándose se escuchó allá abajo. ¡Por fin! Naruto se incorporó, abalanzándose contra la puerta. La chica ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado. De un momento a otro, Naruto se encontró en el rellano de las escaleras, y Sasuke al pie de estas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sasuke al ver a su amigo.

—Me dirás en este momento lo que pasa con esa chica, teme —exigió Naruto, haciendo un gesto hacia el fondo del pasillo, a la habitación de Neji, a la chica que había dentro de la habitación de Neji.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata, sorprendida, cuando estuvo a un costado de Sasuke. Para cuando llegó ella, Naruto ya terminaba de bajar escaleras.

—Hola, Hina-chan —saludó momentáneamente el chico, con una sincera sonrisa. Y después volvió a Sasuke, con una cara de piedra—. ¿Y bien? —Al no obtener respuesta, Naruto frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, molesto con su amigo—. Venía para ver si podía alcanzar a cualquiera de ustedes y hacerlos perder el tiempo un rato, y me encontré con Suigetsu y Karin huyendo de la casa. A Karin le sangraba la nariz. Y vengo y me encuentro a la chica a punto de desmayarse. Supuse que ambas habían peleado, pero tiene golpes que no fueron hechos por Karin, golpes anteriores que yo no noté cuando la vi en el restaurante.

Explicó Naruto. En el momento en que terminó, Sasuke subió inmediatamente las escaleras, indicando con un seco gesto tanto a Naruto como a Hinata que subieran. Ese mismo instante, Hanabi abrió la puerta de entrada y la azotó sin más.

—¡Deprisa! —apuró Sasuke en un susurro, a lo que ambos detrás de él apuraron el paso para entrar inmediatamente a la habitación.

El silencio se hizo entonces. Sasuke, cauteloso, se adelantó a comprobar a Momo. Dormía profundamente debajo de las sábanas, por lo que Sasuke torció el gesto cuando decidió que era necesario despertarla.

—¿Momo? Hemos llegado —anunció el chico, removiéndola suavemente.

La chica abrió con somnolencia los ojos, posando la mirada en Sasuke. El muchacho se estremeció, notando claramente un cambio significativo en Momo: su mirada brillaba, haciéndola parecer más viva, más despierta. Un nuevo moratón adornaba su mejilla, cerca de donde semanas antes había un gran cardenal, la posible causa de su amnesia.

—S-S-Sasu-ke-kun —habló la chica, desconcertando a los presentes, pues estaban seguros que la chica no tenía tan descoordinada el habla. Además, había agregado un "kun" ésta vez, cuando antes llamaba a Sasuke a secas.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Momo? ¿Por qué tienes un moretón en la mejilla? —cuestionó él, sentado a la orilla de la cama, ligeramente inclinado sobre la chica. Momo desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, impresionado, y decidió que lo más sabio era poner distancia entre los dos. Nunca hasta ese momento, Momo le había desviado la mirada o se había puesto nerviosa con su presencia. ¿Si Karin la había golpeado, qué tan fuerte lo había hecho?

—¿Qu-que-qué es l-lo que p-pa-pasa? ¿P-po-por qué si-siento qu-que no-no pue…do re-recor-dar nada? —cuestionó la chica, con lagrimas desbordándole los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con esas repentinas reacciones, Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata, asustada.

Momo había tomado conciencia de sí misma y de su situación, pero a cambio la descoordinación en su habla era evidente. Naruto, aparte de los tres, observaba todo como si de una puesta en escena se tratase, sin saber si participar o quedarse al margen, como estaba haciendo.

—Momo, tranquilízate un poco. Me recuerdas a mí, y estoy seguro de que recuerdas también a Hinata_

—¿Y t-t-todo lo dema-más? —cuestionó ella, incorporándose de golpe, soltando exclamaciones de dolor.

—Momo, no te muevas —suplicó Hinata, comenzando a llorar también.

—¿E-en-en don-de e-es-tá I-Ino? ¿Y-y-y Sa-Sa…so-sori?

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron, alarmados y sorprendidos. Momo había recuperado la memoria, al menos en parte, pero… ¿quiénes eran esas personas por las que preguntaba?

Naruto, pensativo, se despidió de los primos, esperando que la situación de Momo mejorara. Ciertamente, lo que acababa de pasar, le había explicado con detalles qué era lo que pasaba.

—Hinata, ve a descansar. Me encargaré de Momo —anunció Sasuke. Momo pareció ponerse más nerviosa en el momento en que Hinata se marchó apesadumbrada—. Tranquila, supongo que con este cambio de rumbo comenzarás a sentirte nerviosa porque ambos dormimos en la misma habitación_

—Sa-Saso-ri se-se eno-no-ja-rá si m-me ve co-con ot-tro

—¿Sasori?

—Mi-mi no-vi-vio. N-no sé por…por-qu-qué esto-toy co-con us-te-te-tedes y-y no recuerd-do nad-d-nada, p-p-pero…

Sasuke le besó dulcemente la frente y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

—Soy tu doctor, así que Sasori se puede quedar tranquilo, y tú también. ¿Quieres cenar algo? Creo que nos vendría bien ordenar pizza por hoy —dijo en tono alegre, como si estuviese más tranquilo ahora que Momo había dejado de llorar—. La pediré con peperonni y extra queso, ¿está bien? —pero no esperó respuesta, sino que salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta como acto reflejo, frunciendo el ceño profundamente—. Por supuesto, ¡joder! Decidí olvidar inconscientemente que se trataba de una chica con una historia que no recordaba… ¡Mierda!

Sasuke tomó aire profundamente antes de soltarlo de soltarlo, enfurecido consigo mismo. Jamás en su vida había sido tan idiota.

~ lalalala pobre de Sasuke, ¿lo dejamos de momento? lalalala ~

—¡Ino! ¡Ino! —llamó Shin, entrando raudo al aula.

Ino no estaba de humor. Por alguna razón, la semana entera sus amigos le habían estado molestando con cada cosa y cada día terminaba más extenuada que ayer, por lo que las tareas se habían acumulado y estaba demasiado estresada.

—¡Ino!

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—¡Sai está encerrado en la bodega de los deportivos y no hallo la manera de sacarlo! —respondió Shin, como en un trabalenguas.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? ¡Ve con un profesor, o con algún miembro del consejo! —exclamó, harta de que siempre recurrieran a ella cuando se trataba de Sai.

—¡Porque tú eres delgada! ¡Ningún profesor cabrá por la rendija! —exclamó. Ino estaba a punto de preguntar qué rayos era lo que decía a Shin, a lo que por toda respuesta, Shin la tomó de la mano y la guió salón afuera, corriendo por pasillos y escaleras rumbo a la bodega.

Hacía frío y ni siquiera habían comenzado las clases. ¿Cómo podría estar Sai encerrado en la bodega de los deportivos tan temprano?

Cuando llegaron, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, a lo que Ino encaró a Shin y se cruzó de brazos, esperando respuestas.

—¿Chicos? Estoy sacando unas cosas que Temari me pidió, ¿ayudan? —preguntó Sai, saliendo de detrás de una pila de colchonetas. Ino dio un respingo al ver que sí estaba ahí, pero Shin aprovechó para empujarla y cerrar de un portazo, aplaudiéndose mentalmente por su victoria.

—Y ahora sólo esperar a que ocurra algo interesante y entonces les abro —celebró Shin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Shin! ¡Shin, abre la puerta! ¡Shin, sé que sigues ahí! —gritaba Ino, furiosa, dando bandazos contra la puerta.

La sonrisa de Shin cayó en picada en el momento en que recordó en donde estaban las llaves que abrían esa puerta.

—¡La cagué!

—¡Te tardaste en darte cuenta! —reclamó Ino del otro lado de la puerta.

Shin corrió entonces en dirección al consejo. Rogaba porque hubiera más copias de las llaves de la puerta aparte de las que tenía Sai en posesión suya, porque de lo contrario, estaba frito.

~ lalalala ¡Intento fallido número mil! Ja ja ja lalalala ~

—Perdonen por visitarlos tan temprano. El profesor Hatake ha insistido en venir a verles —alegó una mujer, una mirada bondadosa instalándose en su rostro al ver a su amiga.

—Pasen, saben que están en su casa —ofreció Kizashi, rodeando los hombros de su esposa y apartándola suavemente de la puerta para que el matrimonio Yamanaka y el profesor Hatake entraran a la pequeña salita de la casa—. Siéntense, por favor. Mebuki, amor, siéntate. ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?

—Oh, ya lo hago yo Kizashi, no te preocupes —alegó Noriko Yamanaka, incorporándose de su lugar—. Creo que el profesor Hatake tiene algo para decir a ambos, por favor, Kizashi.

El hombre aceptó de buena gana sentarse junto a su esposa. El único visitante sentado frente a ellos era Kakashi Hatake. Inoichi, quedándose al margen, acudió a la cocina a hacerle compañía a su esposa, limpiándole las silenciosas lágrimas que derramaba mientras disponía una tetera al fuego.

—Está peor que la última vez que vinimos, Inoichi —susurró Noriko, abrazándose a su esposo.

—Ya, ya, Noriko… Mebuki se sentirá fatal si te ve en este estado. Tienes que ser fuerte, por ella, como ella.

—No entiendo… Si Ino desapareciera de la misma manera…

—Señor Kizashi, señora Mebuki… sé que en primera instancia ambos sospecharon de mí porque Sakura escribía todas esas cosas en su diario, pero vine ofreciendo mi ayuda, porque me preocupa que esto esté pasando.

Mebuki comenzó a sollozar en ese momento. Kizashi la abrazó, sin esperar a que cesara el llanto. Había aprendido que cuando una mujer lloraba por situaciones como esa, lo mejor no era tratar de tranquilizarle.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente, Hatake?

—Como tutor escolar déjenme decirles que manejo demasiada información sobre mis alumnos. Siempre necesito estrategias para acoplarlos a la vida de instituto y mi mejor manera es haciendo entrevistas periódicas con cada uno, para mantener una constante vigilancia en su desempeño escolar —explicó. Tomó aire, recargando los codos en las rodillas, como si en esa posición se sintiera más cómodo—. Pongo exámenes difíciles, pero Sakura siempre había podido resolverlos sin esfuerzo alguno. Sin embargo, el último examen, ella lo reprobó estrepitosamente. Cuando la llamé a la sala de profesores, estaba muy apenada cuando le dije su calificación. Me prometió que pondría más empeño la próxima vez, que no volvería a ocurrir, que si había reprobado se debía a que últimamente estaba muy distraída. Cuando le pregunté cual era la razón, ella se sonrojó y me dijo que se trataba de un muchacho de universidad que había conocido en una cafetería. No me dijo el nombre. Sobre esa misma semana, ocurrió la desaparición, por lo que puedo concluir que ese universitario tiene algo que ver.

—Sakura… Sakura siempre fue tan cerrada conmigo. ¡Si lo hubiese sabido tal vez ella… tal vez ella…! —se interrumpió Mebuki, llorando más fuerte. Kizashi, dolido, le acarició la espalda en un gesto de profundo amor.

—Profesor Hatake, no veo porque nos dice todo esto —alegó Kizashi. Allá en la cocina, la tetera comenzó a anunciar que el agua en su interior hervía.

—Todo lo que sé, lo he revelado a un par de amigos míos —reveló Kakashi—. Fuimos compañeros cuando yo recién era policía, antes de retirarme por la herida en mi ojo. Ahora ellos son detectives privados, los mejores de la ciudad, e investigarán el caso como un favor especial. Se trata del matrimonio Sarutobi —Kakashi se incorporó en ese momento—. Por favor: déjelo en nuestras manos. Encontraremos la verdad.

* * *

o: ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Muchos sobresaltos? ¡Espero sus reviews! Mientras, tanto, aquí está la respuesta a los anteriores:

lovetamaki1: No te preocupes, siempre hay esa dificultad cuando se trata de leer en celular:/ Gracias, espero que te sigan gustando y divirtiendo los capítulos que se vienen n.n Jajaja, a Karin le salió el tiro por la culata con sus intentos, y esperemos que siga así u Saludos a tí tambien c:

Andrea: Mi mejor amigo sufre amnesia casi constantemente, y ya que yo estudio para ser paramédico, muchas veces soy yo la que lo lleva a las psicoterapias y convivo con más personas con el mismo problema. Como esto es ficción y no hallaba una manera correcta de representar a Sakura con amnesia, me decanté por una amnesia procesual al principio (que quiere decir que, como está aturdida por los recientes golpes, no es capaz de procesar conocimientos básicos), por lo que no pude darle una verdadera conciencia a Sakura sino hssta ahora. Y tu simple y humilde comentario me hizo reir xD jajaja, yo también le odio, pero solo aquí en este fic, se volverá bastante maldita u.u Con Hinata a mí también me da pena, siempre en los fics que hago termina sufriendo D: pero esperemos que Naruto la anime:') Con lo de que es un fic sencillo, tengo que permanecer firme en ello, porque de lo contrario no podré actualizarles rápido. La cuestión es que estoy enfocada de lleno en una historia demasiado larga, si te das tiempo de pasarte por mi perfil y leerla, entenderás porqué. La adapté a sasusaku pero como no pegó mucho aquí la dejé estática en los primeros capítulos. No te preocupes con lo de ser exigente, la verdad me estaba dando cuenta de que estoy haciendolo demasiado simple y lo estoy corrigiendo gradualmente, porque si les pongo de golpe una descripcion detallada a las que estoy acostumbrada no se vería muy bien. ¡Me da gusto leer eso! Espero te guste que haya dado unas cuantas pistas aquí, dará para pensar un rato xD y el romance está 100% incluido c: Tómate tu tiempo con el fanart, lo esperaré con ansias n.n Gracias, yo tampoco te conozco pero te he tomado estima, eres la única que me hace comentarios tan largos en este fic xD ¡Nos leemos!

TobiasA: Jajaja, traté de hacerlo lo más lógico posible para que todos odien a Karin y amen a Naruto :B jajaja aquí está la conti, y espera a ver lo que vendrá

Ass: Gracias n.n aquí está la conti, espero te haya gustado c:

¡Eso es todo! ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9 Verdad reconocida

¡Hola! ¡Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo!

* * *

—Pero me sigue pareciendo tan extraño… ¿No me dirás qué es lo que se traen en manos, verdad? —cuestionó Ino.

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Shin había huido en alguna dirección. Contrariada, Ino había decidido que lo más sano era parar de golpear la puerta, y se había limitado a sentarse encima de las colchonetas. Sabía que Sai era muy astuto y podía intuir sus estados de animo con suma facilidad, por lo que ésta vez no le dejaría hacerlo.

Después de quedarse encerrados, Sai le había puesto su chaqueta a la chica para que no se helara y se había sentado junto a ella, todo esto hecho en silencio.

—¿Tienes frío? —había preguntado el chico.

—No —le había respondido inmediatamente Ino, aunque sus manos temblorosas la delataran. ¡Apenas había tenido tiempo de correr junto a Shin! Inconscientemente, había comenzado a desear que la bodega también tuviera sistema de calefacción.

—No, no te lo diré —sonrió Sai. Aún después de esas tres horas congelándose ahí, no había hecho atisbo alguno de moverse para buscar calor, sino simplemente se había condicionado a estar ahí, junto a Ino, sumido en sus pensamientos—. Yo lo descubrí por mis propios medios, y como me pareció divertido, les he seguido la corriente hasta ahora.

—¿Pero por qué han hecho tantos desastres últimamente? Incluso tuvimos que pagar los daños de ese karaoke… —insistió Ino. Bien, Sai los había descubierto pero… ¿qué era lo que había descubierto exactamente?

Todos eran centrados y normalmente no jugaban de esa manera (bueno, tal vez, exceptuando a Choji), pero últimamente, incluso Gaara había participado de los múltiples desastres de sus amigos.

—En serio no caes en la cuenta, ¿eh? —Afirmó Sai, incorporándose por fin—. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para decirte que hace tres noches escuché a Shin hablando por teléfono con Temari, en susurros. Fue más sospechoso para mí por lo que me puse a escucharlo todo y fue así como me enteré.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Shin se le estaba declarando a Temari?! —celebró Ino, levantándose de un salto y con una repentina sonrisa.

La sonrisa pasó de ser una de victoria a ser una de nervios en el momento en que Sai la empujó suavemente a las colchonetas y se posicionó sobre ella, mirándola fijamente.

—Hablaban de nosotros, Ino.

—¿No-nosotros quiénes?

El tiempo se detuvo un santiamén en el momento en que Sai decidió juntar sus labios con los de Ino. Ambos se miraron. Con tal cercanía, Ino podía sentir la mirada penetrante del chico con más fuerza, su corazón desbocándose y subiendo por su garganta y su cara quemando por el sonrojo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Y el mundo se disolvió cuando Sai, con silencioso permiso, profundizó el beso, acompasándose a los suspiros de Ino. Y más bien acompañó a Ino por un pequeño viaje que ambos anhelaban de tiempo atrás.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a Temari primera y todos los demás detrás, Ino se apuró a empujar a Sai, asustada, y antes de que pudiese recuperar el aliento por la sorpresa, corrió ciega. No le importaba a donde le llevaran sus pies pero que fuera muy lejos de ahí. ¡Sai la había besado! Sentía la cara enrojecida, el corazón corriendo a mil, la adrenalina, el bienestar, todo asentándose como un revoltijo.

Echó una risita, sonriendo, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, buscando rastros de lo que le acababa de dar el chico.

~ u3u ~

Los amaneceres eran más fríos conforme noviembre avanzaba. Tal vez ahora Sasuke y Hinata podían estar más tranquilos respecto a Momo, ya que últimamente Naruto rondaba la casa en caso de señales de su prima o sus amigos.

Desde que había dejado la universidad para trabajar, las llamadas a casa de los Hyuuga no se habían hecho esperar, y cada día, los Uchiha trataban de hacer recapacitar a Sasuke, diciéndole que pensara en su futuro, que no desperdiciara su vida por Karin Uzumaki. Ya que no sabían la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke había desertado, él se limitaba a escucharles y colgar. Sin embargo, las llamadas se habían hecho tan insistentes que incluso Hiashi se había enterado de que Sasuke había dejado los estudios.

Hiashi Hyuuga bien podría haber resuelto el asunto con un chasquido de dedos, fuera cual fuera la solución al problema, sería buena; pero el momento en que supo lo de Sasuke, Hanabi le había incordiado, por lo que se había afanado en regañarla y al final, simplemente había olvidado el asunto de Sasuke.

Sasuke no se preocupó. En verdad había problemas mucho más importantes que sus estudios. Como por ejemplo, el LSD disfrazado de calcomanías que Hanabi tenía guardado, y que Hinata había descubierto. Ahora sabían parte del porqué del extraño comportamiento de la joven.

Era martes después de la irrupción de Karin en la casa, y Hinata preparaba la cena en el momento en que Sasuke entró a la casa, después de haber estacionado la motocicleta a un costado del caminito que guiaba a la entrada.

Ya que la vida entre los Hyuuga era un total desastre, ahora Hiashi iba y se sentaba frente al televisor en cualquier canal, bebiendo. Antaño se le podía encontrar en su despacho, siempre atendiendo asuntos importantes, siempre pulcro. Ahora parecía haber mandado todo al carajo. Aunque su cara de piedra permanecía intacta.

Sasuke no se sentía mal por él, ni por Hanabi por estarse metiendo en tamaños problemas, sino por Hinata. La chica siempre había sufrido la poca atención de su padre, y aunque solía llevarse bien con su hermana menor, ahora parecía más la sirvienta de la casa, la que les aseaba, les planchaba y les cocinaba sin rechistar, sin tener más voz ni voto ahora que su hermana había fracasado como la mejor.

Hinata y Momo eran las dos únicas razones por las que Sasuke seguía ahí. De otra manera hacia mucho se estaría pensando en mudarse con Naruto. Pero ahí había dos chicas que le necesitaban, y él trataba en lo posible de no defraudarlas; puesto que siempre había visto única y exclusivamente por intereses propios, a veces se tornaba difícil tener que ver por ellas, sobre todo por Momo.

Desde la primera noche en esa casa, habían dormido juntos en la cama. Pero de pronto Momo había cambiado. No era exactamente que cambiara. Sasuke sabía muy bien de qué se trataba: Momo estaba recuperando su identidad, y Sasuke se sentía inquieto por esto. Tal vez muy en el fondo quería tener alguien que dependiese de él como lo hacía Momo, pero o no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, o no quería aceptarlo. Además, Momo ya no se emocionaba al verlo, sino que se limitaba a recibirlo con un "buenas noches". Desde la irrupción de Karin, Momo leía, no solo los libros de Sasuke, también los de Neji. Aún a paso lento, ya había conseguido terminarse tres libros, y cada vez que tenía dudas, acudía a Sasuke y le escuchaba muy atentamente.

Aunque cabría decir que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que Momo acudía con dudas a él.

—Ven Momo, tengo algo para ti —anunció Sasuke nada más entrar a la habitación. Sacó del abrigo un paquetito de tarjetas justo cuando Momo se sentó a su lado en el escritorio, curiosa. Dispuso las tarjetas sobre el escritorio, de modo que solo se pudiese ver el reverso, exactamente igual en todas—. Esto es un memorama: un juego de memoria. Lo que tienes que hacer es escoger una pieza al azar y mirar su contenido, y devolverla. Cuando encuentres la pareja, una pieza con igual contenido, sacarás ambas tarjetas, eso si te acuerdas de donde está la otra. ¿Entendido? Servirá para ver qué tan óptima es tu memoria.

Eran treinta y seis piezas, formando un improvisado cuadro de seis por seis. Momo se limitó a voltearlas una por una y volverlas al revés, una tras otras, hasta que terminó de verlas, todas seguidas. Una vez hecho esto, tomó la pieza del final y la unió con la segunda sin ni siquiera verla. Y así hizo con los demás pares. Parecía estarlos cogiendo al azar, pero Sasuke se quedó estupefacto al saber que los dieciocho pares que Momo había formado eran correctos. Todo en menos de tres minutos.

—¿Eres una especie de genio? —preguntó, aún sorprendido.

—C-creo que-que ha-había a-a-al-guien más… inte-telige-gente —explicó la chica—, pe-pero no me-me acu-cu-erdo.

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza.

—Me gustaría ver si Hinata puede superar tu record de dos minutos once segundos en el memorama —desvió el tema, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Momo.

~ lalalala ~

Hacía dos días, Hinata había descubierto, azorada, que su ropa no alcanzaría tanto para ella como para Momo por más tiempo, por lo que en cuanto amaneció y tanto Hanabi como Hiashi se hubieron marchado, Sasuke dejó su mochila a un lado y suspiró un momento. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan irresponsable y rebelde como en los últimos días.

—Llama a Momo, Hinata. La llevaré a comprarse ropa —anunció Sasuke, desparramándose en una silla.

—¿Y el trabajo?

—Faltaré —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. De todos modos hoy no había ninguna mudanza y en La gatita feliz estarían bien por un día.

—Entonces yo… —se cortó a la mitad, jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos—. ¿Pu-puedo ir?

—¿Y el instituto?

—¡Fa-faltaré! —exclamó la chica. Sasuke se burló de la inocencia de su prima y accedió, indicándole con un gesto que subiera de una vez por Momo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con ese ridículo ringtone de Gokú peleando, así que Sasuke contestó de inmediato. Después de todo, solo había una estúpida persona cabeza hueca en todo el mundo que lo obligaría a él a llevar uno de esos tonitos en el celular.

—¡Hey, teme! ¡Vamos a los recreativos, estoy aburrido! —gritó Naruto a su oído. Sasuke tuvo que separarse inmediatamente del celular, molesto.

—¿Acaso tienes doce? —cuestionó.

—¡No estoy para responder preguntas! ¡Aburrido, estoy aburrido!

—Ya cállate… Te veré en el monumento a Hachikou en treinta minutos.

—Pero_

—Nada. Por milésima vez: Hachikou no se mueve. Iremos a comprarle ropa a Momo.

—¡Oh…! ¿Hablamos de ropa interior?

Sasuke colgó en ese momento, fastidiado. En todo caso él no ayudaría a Momo a comprar ropa interior… ¿o sí?

—¿Estás bien? Estás un poco rojo, Sasuke —dijo Hinata, provocando que la cara de Sasuke pasara a un rojo granada. Momo le miraba con curiosidad.

—Vámonos de una vez. Naruto nos espera —se giró Sasuke inmediatamente, sin notar que ahora el sonrojo era de Hinata.

~ lalalala *de shopping* lalalala ~

A pesar de que hacía un frío tremendo, tanto Momo como Hinata se habían emocionado más en tanto más entraban a locales y tiendas. La gente llenaba las calles del centro comercial, ignorando olímpicamente el frío.

El cielo yacía de un blanco puro, por lo que estaban seguros que no llovería. Al principio Sasuke y Naruto acompañaban a las chicas a cada lugar al que entraban, pero después de la segunda tienda, Sasuke se había fastidiado y le había dado su tarjeta de crédito a Hinata.

—Cómprense lo que quieran sólo… no me dejen en la ruina —les había dicho. Después de darle las gracias, las chicas corrieron al interior de otra tienda.

Sasuke había enviado a Naruto a comprar café al 7-eleven, pero ni después de que se había tardado un milenio por la larga fila, las chicas terminaban sus compras en la tienda, y Sasuke ya estaba harto. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar una chica dentro de una tienda de ropa?

—¿No es cuestión de tomar unas cuantas prendas y pagar? —preguntó, fastidiado, tomando uno de los vasos de café.

—Tú no entiendes nada de chicas, teme —se burló Naruto, sorbiendo de su propio vaso de café—. Ero-sensei me explicó que ir de compras es un ritual femenino demasiado largo, y que muchas veces, los hombres que acompañan a sus chicas, terminan suicidándose.

—Jiraiya es tan baka como tú —desechó Sasuke inmediatamente. No era tan malo acompañar a Hinata y Momo a comprarse ropa. Sólo se estaba congelando el trasero y se estaba aburriendo como ostra—. Puede que sea muy buen maestro en defensa personal, pero te hizo más imbécil de lo que eres, dobe.

Naruto le reclamó, molesto.

Ambos habían visto en los animes cómo los chicos cargaban toda suerte de bolsas y paquetes de las chicas cuando iban de compras, por eso, no se creyeron ser víctimas de lo mismo al acompañar a las chicas.

Si bien Hinata era callada e inocente y Momo reservada y seria debido a la amnesia, eso no les impedía correr y reír de tienda en tienda y de edificio en edificio, encargando todas las compras a los chicos. Cualquier desconocido pensaría que eran amigas de toda la vida, y aún, que Momo estaba muy normal, sin ninguna afección.

Después de un largo recorrido por medio centro comercial, las chicas se dignaron a decir ya basta y tanto Naruto como Sasuke agradecieron a kami-sama el milagro. Propusieron ir a comer al famoso Ichiraku Ramen, el que frecuentaba mucho el rubio escandaloso y en que el era cliente preferido.

Ichiraku Ramen estaba ubicado a mitad del centro comercial, concurrido y de buena fama, ofrecía la mejor variedad de ramen que podía encontrarse en todo Tokio, por lo que había logrado grandes e importantes patrocinadores en tan solo tres años. Tenía diecinueve años establecidos, y Naruto recordaba desde siempre haberlo visitado, a veces con Sasuke y Neji cuando aún eran unos mocosos, a veces con sus padres.

—Ino me trajo aquí una vez —alegó Momo, en cuanto vio el interior del restaurante. Los recuerdos a veces llegaban, sucediéndose en una nebulosa nube de acontecimientos. Otras veces, simplemente no llegaban.

Momo recordaba a Ino, siempre tan escandalosa y alegre como Naruto, tan habladora y explosiva y cariñosa. Ahora sabía que si la recordaba era porque Ino era para ella lo que Naruto para Sasuke. Aunque también estaba Hinata, a quien ya le quería como a una hermana.

Antes de siquiera pedir un vaso de agua, ambas chicas se disculparon para ir inmediatamente a los servicios.

—Oye, oye teme: ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea de porqué las chicas siempre van acompañadas al baño? —cuestionó tontamente, dejando caer las compras que cargaba en una silla y estirándose, exhausto.

—No, y no me gustaría saberlo —respondió Sasuke, arrojando las compras de la misma manera que su amigo. Una vez que ambos se sentaron, Sasuke se sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo pasó a Naruto sobre la mesa—. Léelo —le pidió, o más bien le ordenó, al ver la cara de tonto desconcierto del muchacho.

Naruto desdobló el papel, y apenas leyó el titulo, miró con miedo a Sasuke.

—¿Esto es como el Noche Mew Mew al que frecuenta Ero-sensei? —preguntó, exaltado.

—No lo sé, no he entrado —respondió Sasuke, exasperado—. Hinata encontró a Momo tirada en la calle, moribunda. Ese volante estaba en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Pe-pero… me dijiste que ella no venía de ningún burdel, Sasuke —rebatió Naruto, comprendiendo la seriedad del asunto.

—Créeme, Naruto, que una mujer "de esas" no se pondría nerviosa ante la presencia de un hombre. Sinceramente, no creo que ese lugar, Shabutte Miyou, tenga algo que ver con Momo. Me parece algo demasiado rebuscado.

—No debe ser tan rebuscado si lo tenía guardado —asumió Naruto—. ¿Sabes qué? Te ayudaré a averiguar qué hay en ese lugar. Por la noche dejaremos a las chicas en la casa y nosotros iremos a este lugar —propuso, señalando el papel. Se lo guardó en la chaqueta cuando escuchó la suave voz de Hinata, saliendo de los servicios.

Cuando las chicas se les unieron en la mesa, ordenaron la comida. Dentro del restaurante, tanto el clima como el ambiente eran cálidos. Las chicas se sentaron juntas, quedando Hinata a un costado de Naruto y Momo al costado de Sasuke.

Los platos de ramen fueron bienvenidos, y también los vasos de té. Una vez comenzaron a comer, Naruto bromeaba sobre todo, haciendo reír a las chicas y obligando a Sasuke a soltar unas cuantas risitas.

—Ah, ¡pero si Hinata me quiere! ¿Verdad? —preguntó Naruto, rodeando los hombros de la chica. Sasuke le había estado molestando con que era un escandaloso al que nadie quería. Hinata se sonrojó, sin saber que hacer. Sasuke, divertido por la situación, se limitó a hacer lo mismo con Momo.

—¡Okay: a la primera que corresponda el abrazo le compraré helado de fresa! —propuso estúpidamente Naruto. ¿Quién querría helado con ese tiempo?

Momo se apuró a abrazar a Sasuke, haciéndolo toser de la impresión. Naruto, divertido, comenzó a reír.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Hinata, cuando parecía que también disfrutaba del chiste. Se incorporó en el mismo instante en que gritó su advertencia, tratando de detener a Karin, que se dirigía hacia Momo. Karin la hizo a un lado, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón. Detrás, Juugo, un chico forzudo y Suigetsu, se habían apurado a alcanzar a su amiga, pero Karin ya había tomado por la chaqueta a Momo.

Ambas se miraron un segundo. Momo se encontró con la mirada más devastadora y devastada que hubiese visto. No era que recordara muchas, de todos modos, pero realmente, no podía entender los sentimientos que se entremezclaban en los ojos de la chica que le sostenía la chaqueta.

Al segundo siguiente, Sasuke tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria la muñeca de Karin y la miró severamente. Todos en el restaurante estaban centrados en ellos.

Como si se tratase de una platica en silencio, una donde solo hablaban las miradas, Karin comenzó a llorar en ese momento, afligida. Sasuke apartó la mirada para guiarla afuera del restaurante, contra las protestas de su novia.

Juugo y Suigetsu buscaron asiento en la mesa más cercana, aunque el cocinero les miraba con reproche.

Naruto se concentró en ayudar a Hinata a volver a sentarse, y en preguntarle tanto a ella como a Momo si se encontraban bien, evaluándolas.

—¡Suéltame, por Dios, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué haces?! —cuestionó Karin allá afuera. Sus palabras se escuchaban perfectamente, lo que no hacía mucha diferencia que estuviese allá afuera.

—¡Cállate, por favor! ¡Siempre reaccionas tan exageradamente!

Momo dio un respingo al escuchar a Sasuke tan molesto. ¿Había sido por ella? ¿Esa pelea estaba pasando por ella? La mirada de aquella chica se lo había dicho perfectamente, entonces, ¿por qué dudaba de tener la culpa de aquel conflicto?

—Momo… —se cortó Hinata al verla tan triste, derramando lagrimas que pretendían pasar desapercibidas—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué va mal? ¿Te ha alcanzado Karin?

Momo lloró más fuerte, desconsolada, no queriendo que la vieran llorar de esa manera. Decidió que lo más justo era no dejar que nadie viera su desdicha, y salió corriendo, exaltando a todos.

—¡MOMO!

* * *

D: ¿Qué pasará con Momo? ¿Y con Karin y Sasuke? ¿Qué les ha parecido el beso entre Ino y Sai? u Espero sus reviews c:

Respuesta a los reviews:

setsuna17: ¡Gracias! n.n

Aliandy: Jajaja, hola! :B Bueno, tuve que desilusionar un poco a Sasuke, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas u.u Pero esperemos que, como dices, Sasuke mande al diablo a Sasori y a Karin e intente algo con Momo -u- Gracias, me gusta mucho esta carrera; apenas estoy comenzando los estudios técnicos pero todos los conocimientos que tengo es gracias a que leo. Con mi amigo, es un caso especial u.u somos mejores amigos desde que eramos unos mocosos, y desde entonces me ha gustado x.x Él tiene diecinueve y es fisioterapeuta, pero como está incapacitado ahorita bueno, yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo junto con su madre c: Su amnesia es diferente a la que retrato aquí, porque la suya es a causa de una enfermedad. Hay diferentes tipos de amnesia, por eso no le restes importancia si tiendes a olvidar las cosas muy facilmente. Gracias, me siento más tranquila al saber que están aceptando muy bien la historia n.n Aquí está la conti, ¡no explotes! D: jajaja Como ya te lo he dicho, tómate el tiempo que te sea necesario n.n Jajaja, nos leemos luego, bye!

DiamoOnnd PuUnk: Hola, ¡gracias! espero que sigas el fic hasta el final c:

Melanie: Aquí les dejo la conti c: ¡gracias por comentar!

¡Eso es todo! ¡Nos leemos en dos días, minna!


	10. Chapter 10 Cuando me volví tan extraño

¡Hola! Perdonen por subir hasta hoy u.u Ya estoy con la segunda parte de otro fic que publico en " . E s", y se me juntó con éste TT^TT lo siento minna, espero no vuelva a pasar. Sin más, actualizaré ese otro fic antes de volver con ustedes a poner el siguiente capítulo n.n

* * *

—¡MOMO! —exclamó Hinata, saliendo tras la chica. Karin y Sasuke se interrumpieron. Tal como había salido Momo, era obvio que Sasuke se hubiese preocupado y quisiera saber porqué rayos le había dado por salir corriendo del lugar.

—¡Gracias, Teuchi-san! —Exclamó Naruto, saliendo en ese momento del restaurante—. ¡Iré tras ellas Sasuke, arregla las cosas de una vez! —anunció el muchacho. Acto seguido, fue tras Hinata y Momo, esperando no perderlas de vista mientras las alcanzaba. Sasuke se mesó los cabellos, contrariado.

—¿Ahora vas a ir tras ella, no? ¿Quién rayos es? —cuestionó Karin con voz quebrada.

Sasuke respiró profundamente, y exhaló de la misma manera. No estaba en posición de reclamar nada a Karin, aún cuando ella era la de las exageradas acciones, él también tenía parte de la culpa.

No todos los errores eran de ella. Karin Uzumaki siempre había tratado de complacer en todo a Sasuke, hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Se desvivía por él. Y a Sasuke le encandilaban sus acciones. Ciertamente, que una chica hiciera lo que fuera por ti, era motivo suficiente para aceptarla, con todo y defectos. Karin solo se había esmerado, y aún a pesar de sus tontos celos, Sasuke la amaba. O creía amarla, ya no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos.

En menos de un mes, el esfuerzo de ambos se había ido a la basura. Karin trataba de sostener una tambaleante relación, y Sasuke lo compensaba correspondiéndole, seguro de que más temprano que tarde se casarían.

Y luego había llegado Momo. Esa chica y su situación lo traían de cabeza. Ya no podía ser sereno y frío, porque las situaciones que había pasado hasta ahora le obligaban a dar sobresaltos y cambiar de actitud casi sin darse cuenta. No estaba enamorado, estaba seguro. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. La preocupación y el sentimiento de querer protegerla no salían de ninguna parte; era solo que aunque no estuviera enamorado, lo estaba haciendo y a pasos agigantados. Había sido cauteloso al principio, pero si las cosas se darían siempre así, con Momo recuperando gradualmente la memoria y Karin llorando, Sasuke no podía hacer más que enfrentar la situación antes de que se agravara más.

—No lo sé —respondió por fin—. No tengo la más mínima idea de quién sea, o de donde viva, o quienes sean sus padres o sus amigos, o siquiera si tiene una vida estable. Para mí es solo "Momo" de cariño, la chica sin memoria a la que Hinata acogió en la casa. Ella no tiene a nadie más que a mí y a Hinata. Y así será hasta que recupere la memoria.

—Y mientras recupera la memoria tú serás su guardián. ¿Y después? ¿Qué pasará si no la recupera? ¿O qué pasará cuando la recupere?

—No lo sé —respondió simplemente, porque esa era la verdad: no lo sabía. Tenía las manos entumecidas, pero aún así tomó las manos de Karin entre las suyas—. Tienes a un grandioso amigo y a la persona que más te ama en el mundo. Siempre ha sido así. Yo solo estoy de más obligándote con mi presencia a hacer cosas que no harías por nadie más, y lo siento. Por todo. Tal vez en el futuro nos volvamos a ver, y no sé cómo me verás tú entonces, Karin, pero esto lo hago para ya no dañarte más. Soy un mal para ti. Y tal vez lo sea también para Momo, pero hasta que no llegue el momento no lo sabré.

Sasuke la sostuvo en brazos el suficiente tiempo hasta que Juugo y Suigetsu se acercaron—. Deja de hacer tonterías por mí, Karin. No lo valgo —pidió, dejándole un suave beso en la frente, antes de que sus amigos la tomaran y sin más, la ayudaran a alejarse de ese lugar, del hombre que acababa de romperle el corazón.

Naruto llamó diez minutos después. Hinata, exhausta, había alcanzado a Momo en un cruce de avenidas, y Naruto las había conducido hasta su departamento. Cuando ambas estuvieron más calmadas y resguardadas del frío, se dispuso a llamar inmediatamente a su amigo.

—Trae las compras Sasuke. Estamos en el departamento —habló Naruto, también cansado.

—Llego en cinco —anunció Sasuke del otro lado de la línea, colgando. Se escuchaba tan exhausto como ellos, como si hubiese corrido la misma carrera.

~ lalalala Sasuke ya no tiene novia *o* lalalala ~

Era viernes por la tarde. Momo, aburrida, se recostó en la cama. ¿Por qué Sasuke y Hinata siempre la ocultaban en la habitación cuando esa chica y el adulto andaban cerca? No comprendía demasiadas cosas, y ésta era una.

Las lagunas de tiempo eran indiscutibles. Estaba segura de que tenía diecisiete años, por alguna razón. También, que conocía de toda la vida a Ino, y en última instancia, que tenía poco de conocer a Sasori. Pero todo lo demás era bruma, un remolino de colores y datos sin sentido. A veces las caras también acudían a su mente, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía ponerles nombre.

Otras veces los nombres llegaban, pero no podía ponerles cara. La discordancia de sus recuerdos la frustraba, tanto, que su único deseo era el de llorar, hasta recuperarlo todo o perderlo, y no estar en ese muerto punto medio en el que no sabía si seguir adelante o quedarse estancada.

Por un lado, deseaba recordarlo todo. ¿Por qué un veinteañero y una colegiala la cuidaban y la ocultaban del mundo? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Por qué no podía recordar siquiera su nombre? ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa cuando se trataba de ir a la cama, consciente de que Sasuke estaba en la misma habitación? Por otro lado estaba el yo difuso que le decía que todo era mucho mejor así: ignorándolo todo, su pasado junto con su identidad perdida. Pero Ino estaba ahí, esperándola. Sasori estaba ahí, en ese difuso pasado, y ella a veces deseaba fuertemente volver. Recordar.

Aún si Sasuke ya no estaba con Karin, para ella era muy difícil aceptarlo. Tal vez era testaruda y obstinada, solo que como todo, no lo recordaba. No podía saberlo, pero muchas de sus acciones y reacciones ahora eran casi a nivel inconsciente, por lo que se daba perfecta cuenta de que solo estaba regresando a su antiguo yo.

Cerró los ojos. Desearía sentirse siempre así: ajena a todo, ingrávida, alejándose a pasos agigantados de las preocupaciones. Solo estaba quedándose dormida.

Abajo, en la cocina, Hanabi, Sasuke y Hinata cenaban la comida preparada por ésta última. Aunque el silencio ya era acostumbrado, Sasuke aprovechó para intervenir:

—Mañana Naruto y yo tenemos el día libre. Las llevaremos a la feria. A ustedes y a una buena amiga llamada Momo —anunció el muchacho, llevándose una cucharada de su sopa miso a la boca. Hanabi dio un sorbo a su té antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-aniki, pero no podré ir con ustedes. Me quedaré a dormir en casa de una amiga —informó la chica. Hinata seguía comiendo, completamente en silencio.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó. Escucharon un taxi parando fuera de la casa, por lo que supusieron que Hiashi debía haber llegado—. Bueno —aceptó Sasuke, sin rebatir nada a su prima—: Procura usar condones.

Ambas hermanas se sonrojaron. Hanabi, alterada, se incorporó de inmediato y antes de marcharse escaleras arriba, le tiró una mirada afilada a Sasuke, sin poder apartar el sonrojo de la cara.

—¡Sa-Sasuke! —le llamó Hinata, aún escandalizada. Alguien tocó el timbre en la entrada.

—Oye, debes ser muy ingenua si le crees eso de "voy a dormir con una amiga". Es obvio que irá con Inari —le dijo éste, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque en el fondo, gritaba de frustración. ¿Cuál era la verdad detrás de las acciones de Hanabi? ¿Qué era lo que escondía? Sasuke suspiró. "No más problemas por el momento, por favor", se pidió a él y al destino. No soportaría una avalancha de nuevos problemas si se comprometía a averiguar qué hacía exactamente Hanabi—. Bueno, Hinata, yo me voy —anunció. No le contestó cuando ésta le preguntó, desconcertada, a donde iba tan tarde.

Sasuke acudió entonces a abrir la puerta. Había asumido silenciosamente que Hiashi podría haber perdido las llaves y por eso llamaba a la puerta, pero no era así. Quien estaba frente a él no era más ni menos que una persona a la que no deseaba ver en ese momento.

—Itachi —lo identificó, el tono de hastío en la voz. Itachi se permitió pasar, sin ser invitado. Pasó de largo a su hermano, saludando a Hinata.

—¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

La pared de hielo entre los hermanos parecía no poder derrumbarse, a menos no sin mucha dificultad. Itachi, que la mayoría del tiempo era tranquilo y gentil, estaba tenso y parecía, de alguna forma, enojado.

—¿Hanabi se encuentra? —preguntó. Hinata asintió—. Muy bien, me he permitido pasar, Hinata-chan. Necesito tener una civilizada charla entre primos, es urgente —anunció. A continuación, subió las escaleras, dándole tiempo a Hinata para preguntar con una confusa mirada a Sasuke qué podría ser de lo que Itachi quería hablar con su prima Hanabi, a la que casi no trataba, en lugar de haber ido a hablar con su hermano menor.

Sasuke, ignorando todo esto, salió azotando la puerta y montó de inmediato su motocicleta. ¡Qué más daba su estúpido hermano! Arrancó y aceleró de inmediato. Por fin se había decidido a visitar Shabutte Miyou junto a Naruto, y no se echaría atrás. Precisaban saber qué relación tenía ese lugar con Momo.

~ lalalala… ~

Sasuke dejó la motocicleta en el edificio donde se hospedaba Naruto. Sabían que irían a un lugar donde serían bien recibidos, por lo que no necesitaban de un elemento que les ayudara a huir con rapidez. Solo iban a investigar la boca del lobo.

Por fuera, tal como Sasuke se lo había descrito a Naruto, el lugar era una oficina sosa, común y corriente. Las puertas de cristal rezaban "Omoshiroi".

—¡Bien, a investigar! —exclamó Naruto, entrando delante de Sasuke.

—¿Investigar? —preguntó el muchacho, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Eso es lo que dice Ero-sensei cada vez que entrenamos hasta tarde y se va rumbo a un prostíbulo —explicó Naruto.

Detrás de la fachada simple y normal de afuera, había una puerta de metal al fondo de la oficina, cerrada por un gorila que les sacaba dos cabezas a ambos muchachos. Nada más comprobar que no llevaran armas encima, se apartó, dejándoles paso libre.

Una hermosa mujer con vestido entallado y zapatos de plataforma les salió al paso. Abrazó a Naruto como si lo conociera de toda la vida y procedió a depositar un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke.

—¿Quieren una mesa cerca del foro? —preguntó dulcemente. A Sasuke le irritó su tono meloso—. Esta noche tenemos a las más experimentadas, así que pueden pedir a quien ustedes quieran. Incluso a mí, Conejito-chan —apodó la mujer, echándole los brazos al cuello a Sasuke.

—¿Qué tal si me llevan a una colegiala virgen a los privados? —propuso Sasuke, tocando sin preámbulo alguno el trasero de la mujer. Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido. La mujer, por su parte, rió encantada.

—Lo que tú desees, Conejito-chan —accedió—. ¿Y tú, Carita de Zorro? ¿Alguna petición especial?

—Eh, yo estoy bien. Solo veré qué hacer_

—¡Eso es aburrido! —Rebatió la mujer—. Vengan conmigo. Los guiaré.

El interior era sofisticado, oscuro y parcialmente iluminado por luces de colores. Había un foro principal, donde no solo las chicas que trabajaban ahí bailaban, sino que también las y los asistentes. Las pistas de baile estaban a rebosar de gente. Había tubos y aros metálicos por doquier, ocupados por mujeres que apenas dejaban a la imaginación nada.

En una alta plataforma, un DJ disponía la música para el lugar. Rápida y sensual, el ritmo conveniente para que los asistentes bailaran pegados, muy pegados, provocando que Sasuke hiciera una cara de gresca. Todo el lugar era desagradable, pero necesitaba conseguir información, por más pequeña que fuera.

—Oye, ¿de verdad te acompañé para perder mi maldita virginidad en éste lugar? —preguntó Naruto, tratando de que la mujer delante de ellos no lo escuchara, aunque era difícil, ya que la retumbante música ensordecía.

—No ha de ser tan malo, ¿o sí? ¿Tienes a alguien con quien quieras perder la virginidad? —cuestionó el muchacho en son de burla.

—¡Hinata-chan! —confesó sin tapujos. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Naruto sintió enrojecer la cara cuando Sasuke lo miró con duda y confusión.

Sasuke siempre había dado por sentado q ue a Naruto no le gustaba nadie, y que era un completo idiota para esas cosas. Y que por supuesto, si Naruto seguía ocultándolo era porque claramente no se había dado cuenta de que Hinata estaba tan o más enamorada.

Sonrió, y negó con la cabeza, como declarando silenciosamente "Eres un idiota", y le dijo:

—Gracias por venir hasta aquí. Si necesitas marcharte hazlo_

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No dejaré que estas tipas hagan de las suyas, contigo o conmigo!

—¿Piensas que una niñita me violará o algo así? —preguntó con sorna.

—Nunca se sabe —argumentó Naruto, en tono mordaz.

Llegaron a un amplio e iluminado pasillo. Había por lo menos treinta piezas, las puertas a ambos lados. La mujer le indicó una puerta a Sasuke, diciéndole:

—Hoy descansa nuestra niña estrella, pero tenemos a alguien igual de buena —y a continuación, jaló a Naruto y se metió junto a él a otra pieza. Sasuke se burló de la expresión de cordero degollado que Naruto tenía en la cara en el momento en que la mujer cerró la puerta.

Sasuke hizo lo suyo y entró a la pieza que la mujer le había indicado. Era un pequeño espacio cubierto hasta el techo de seda, terciopelo y cuero. Encima de una amplia cama, una chica, irónicamente vestida de colegiala, yacía recostada entre los almohadones.

Claramente, tanto el diseño del lugar como del uniforme de la chica, estaban hechos específicamente para excitar a los clientes. Pero Sasuke no estaba ahí con el objetivo de excitarse o hacer cosas de ese tipo.

Procedió como solo se le ocurrió: subió lentamente a la cama y se posicionó encima de la chica. Ésta no hizo el menor atisbo de moverse. No tuvo el menor atisbo de pena. Claramente, era como si de verdad fueran amantes y la chica solo se dejara hacer por las acciones de Sasuke.

Era delgada, morena, de hermosos ojos y un brillante cabello color verde. Sasuke se preguntó cuantos años tendría. No más de diecisiete. ¿Cuánto llevaría haciendo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Necesidad, gusto?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, acercándose a ella.

—Fu, señor —contestó la chica. Sasuke frunció profundamente el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba con esa actitud sumisa y tranquila?

—Puedes llamarme Sasuke —permitió.

—Oh, no podría señor. Hoy usted es el amo —anunció la chica, tomando suavemente el cabello de Sasuke.

—¿Contestarás mis preguntas?

—Como desee, amo —accedió.

—¿Estudias?

—Ya no, amo —negó, atrayendo suavemente a Sasuke.

—¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?

—Desde hace cuatro años, amo —contestó, plantando un sencillo beso en la mejilla de Sasuke.

—¿Cuántas chicas de tu edad trabajan aquí?

—Veinticuatro, contándome, amo.

—¿Hasta hace poco no había una chica de cabello rosa?

La chica lo besó antes de contestar—: No. En lo que llevo trabajando jamás ha trabajado una chica aquí con esa característica, amo. ¿La buscaba a ella?

—No, solo he preguntado algo al azar, Fu —mintió, besándole el cuello a la chica—. Me gusta tu cabello, tal vez por eso se me ocurrió preguntar algo tan raro —se excusó—. Nos vemos, Fu.

—¿Amo?

—Pagaré, pero no esperes sexo de mí —dijo, incorporándose. Le sonrió antes de salir de la pieza, alcanzando a ver cómo la chica, desconcertada, se sentaba en la cama. Tal vez era el primer sujeto que hacía solo eso.

Se decidió a entrar sin más a la pieza donde la mujer y Naruto habían entrado. Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver a su amigo desnudo, atado con esposas a las cuatro patas de la cama, amordazado, con cuatro mujeres comenzando a hacer juegos sexuales con él.

Soltó una carcajada al verlo suplicar ayuda con la mirada. Por suerte, Naruto se había enamorado de la dulce e inocente Hinata y no de una ninfómana, de lo contrario, terminaría violado. Después de todo, Naruto era respetuoso. Respetuoso e idiota.

* * *

kjaschdsjkvdf ¿Qué tal la bochornosa situación de Naruto? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar en adelante ahora que Sasuke no tiene novia y ha confirmado que Momo no tiene nada que ver con Shabutte Miyou? ¿Aceptará de buena gana que solo fue una coincidencia que un volante como ese estuviera en posesión de Momo? ¡Gracias por leer!

Respuesta a los comentarios:

lovetamaki1: Gracias n.n Así es, Sasori no ha hecho acto de presencia, pero espéralo, para que nos aclare algunas cosillas. Cx con Ino y Sai me emocioné, me gusta crearles ese tipo de situaciones, y ya veremos como lo llevan ahora que se han besado *O* Para mala suerte Sasuke pasará por más de éstas situaciones porque es necesario que Momo recupere su memoria u.u Saludos c:

Kassy Solis: ¡Hola, gracias por el review! ¡Gracias! Me atrasé un poquito debido a que me ocupo de otro fic, pero aquí está la actualización y por la noche el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos! *o*

setsuna17: ¡Seguiré! ¡Gracias! n.n

: Sí e.e si ella no se hubiese entrometido tal vez hubiera pasado algo más. Pero necesitabamos a la rival de amor de Sakura/Momo, y ya que en este universo Ino no conoce a Sasuke, bueeeno, quedó Karin :s Bye, espero comentes más adelante n.n

Oyuky Uchiha: Aww:') gracias, entonces es amor correspondido cx Sakura está muy confundida debido a que ya ha tomado conciencia de que no tiene memoria y de que duerme en la misma habitación que un muchacho. Volverá a ser la misma de antes, pero estando en la situación en la que está bueeeeno... ya verás qué pasa 7u7 jajaja.

TobiasA: Hola! Gracias xD ¡Aquí está lo que todas deseaban! ¡Sasuke, tras Sakura! *w* Bueno, ya lo expliqué a Oyuky aquí arriba: Sakura regresará a ser la misma de antes, pero ya veremos lo que pasa entre ambos. ¡Aquí te dejo la conti y hoy mismo subo lo que toca hoy! ¡Gracias por el review! c:

¡Eso es todo! ¡Arigato minna! :B


End file.
